


He's Kinda Cute, But Mostly Concerning

by a_fandom_affliction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, But Destiel is there, Castiel Texts, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff-a-thon, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Needs a Hug, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mostly Sabriel, Panic Attacks, Sam Is So Done, Sam is awkward, Slow Burn, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fandom_affliction/pseuds/a_fandom_affliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's riding high on freedom, and Gabriel is slogging along through sugar-and-alcohol induced hell.<br/>They don't know each other until Gabriel texts the wrong number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's kinda a stranger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (9:24 am)
> 
> saw someone with a stick up their ass
> 
> thought of you <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.

**Mon 29 Sep**

(3:23 pm)

**dude**

**horrible news**

**i can only get day drunk because of my medicine now**

**dude i aint taking that shit**

 

(3:24 pm)

_First off…_

_???My condolences???_

_Secondly…_

_Don’t call me dude._

 

(3:25 pm)

**cas this isnt funny i am seriously freaking out DUDE**

 

(3:26 pm)

_I’m sure you are._

_And you’ve got the wrong number._

_DUDE._

 

(3:27 pm)

**damn why didnt you say that earlier no need to get so pissy**

 

(3:28 pm)

**...dude**

 

(6:04 pm)

_I feel like we got off on the wrong foot._

_Let me make it up to you._

_It’s truly heartbreaking you can only get day drunk now._

_...whatever 'day drunk' is._

 

(6:07 pm)

**now you've texted me first what does that say about u**

**i can hear that sarcasm from here btw**

 

(6:08 pm)

_I’m sorry, I’m in class and bored to death_

_Also, that story sounds interesting._

_Not going to lie._

 

(6:09 pm)

**lol you've got a six pm class?? nerd**

 

(6:10 pm)

_Thanks._

 

(6:11 pm)

**sooo wanna know why i can only get day drunk**

 

(6:12 pm)

_Something to do with your medicine? If you decide you’re going to take it, of course._

 

(6:13 pm)

**yeah i recently got sick and have to take some weird antibiotics and i need to take them before bed every night and my doctor strictly forbid alcohol after i take them but i will just pretend to take them bc i need alcohol**

**i cried on the way home**

 

 

(6:15 pm)

_Heartbreaking._

 

(6:16 pm)

**ok i didnt cry but it rly got 2 me**

**i can only get through life with vodka tbh**

 

(6:17 pm)

_Isn’t that... kind of unhealthy?_

 

(6:18 pm)

**who are u my mom**

 

(6:19 pm)

_No._

_Just someone with common sense._

 

(6:21 pm)

**WOW**

**i thought u were cool**

**shouldve trusted my instinct**

 

(6:22 pm)

_What instinct?_

 

(6:23 pm)

**that feeling i got when u texted me earlier**

**i knew u were actually boring as hell**

**i knew u were only using me 2 get through class**

 

(6:24 pm)

_You caught me._

_Shit, the prof saw my phone. Gtg._

 

(6:25 pm)

**nerd**

 

* * *

 

 

**Wed 1 Oct**

(9:12 am)

_I saw someone carrying vodka in their bag._

_Thought of you._

 

(9:20 am)

**who is this?**

 

(9:23 am)

_Oh. Sorry. I’m the wrong number guy._

_My bad._

 

(9:24 am)

**lol jk i remember u**

**was just about to text u**

**saw someone with a stick up their ass**

**thought of you <333**

 

(9:25 am)

_Romantic._

 

(9:26 am)

**aint it**

**so what u up to**

 

(9:27 am)

_Like I said. I’m in class_

_Pre-Law._

 

(9:28 am)

**who tf takes prelaw**

 

(9:30 am)

_Me? I like it._

 

(9:31 am)

**lol nerd**

 

(9:32 am)

_Stop calling me that._

 

(9:34 am)

**never**

 

(9:40 am)

_What are YOU doing, anyway?_

_Are you in college, too?_

 

(9:42 am)

**yepp**

**in class rn too actually**

**filmmaking**

 

(9:43 am)

_Sounds awesome._

 

(9:45 am)

**it is**

**gtg**

**talk 2 u later nerd?**

 

(9:48 am)

_You know what? I think I prefer 'dude.'_

 

(9:50 am)

**DUDE**

 

(9:51 am)

_Okay, nope, that was a lie._

 

(9:52 am)

**too late**

 

* * *

 

 

**Sun 5 Oct**

(11:58 am)

_So._

 

(12:01 pm)

**oh god**

**how bad were my texts last night**

 

(12:04 pm)

_Why don’t you read them?_

 

(12:05 pm)

**too embarrassing**

 

(12:07 pm)

_They were funny._

_A bit disturbing._

 

(12:08 pm)

**i am so sorry**

**my friends should take my phone from me when im drunk**

 

(12:10 pm)

_It’s okay._

_I won’t talk about it if you don’t want to._

 

(12:11 pm)

**/thank you/**

 

(12:13 pm)

_Although…_

_You blew a guy to get free pot?_

 

(12:14 pm)

**BYE**

 

(12:16 pm)

_Did that work?_

_I am honestly curious._

_??_

 

(12:17 pm)

**im going to sleep**

 

(7:45 pm)

**just slept away my hangover**

**naps confuse me**

 

(7:47 pm)

_You just woke up?_

 

(7:50 pm)

**yes**

**what year is it**

 

(7:51 pm)

_2024._

_The iPhone 16 came out last week._

_Siri is a real person, now._

 

(7:52 pm)

**would u rather siri be female or male**

 

(7:54 pm)

_What?_

 

(7:55 pm)

**u heard me**

 

(7:56 pm)

_...female._

_I guess?_

_I’ve never used the male version._

 

(7:58 pm)

**i once told siri i loved him and he said he wasnt capable of love**

**i was heartbroken**

 

(7:59 pm)

_Wow._

 

(8:01 pm)

**he also got my name wrong**

**called me gabriella instead of gabriel**

**took five minutes to explain to him that i am MALE**

 

(8:03 pm)

_Gabriel._

 

(8:04 pm)

**yes**

 

(8:06 pm)

_I just realized we never actually exchanged names._

 

(8:07 pm)

**oh right**

**hi there**

**im gabe**

**gabey**

**gabriel**

**gabey-wabey**

**gaybriel**

**and u are**

 

(8:08 pm)

_I’m not telling you. You could be a serial killer._

 

(8:09 pm)

**not some perverted 80 yr old??**

 

(8:11 pm)

_That was my first thought, honestly._

_But, 80 year-olds can’t use iPhones_

 

(8:13 pm)

**HOLD THAT THOUGHT**

**MY GRANDMA IS 77**

**AND KNOWS IPHONES BETTER THAN ME**

 

(8:14 pm)

_Why are you yelling?_

 

(8:15 pm)

**IM EXCITED**

**I LOVE MY GRANDMA**

 

(8:16 pm)

_Sam._

 

(8:17 pm)

**..thats not my grandma**

 

(8:18 pm)

_Srsly._

_That’s my name._

 

(8:19)

**oh**

**cool**

**nice 2 meet u samalam**

 

(8:20 pm)

_Oh, God._

_Nice to meet you too, Gabriel._

 

(8:23 pm)

**i cant believe u said 'srsly'**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is completed, I'm just formatting it to fit this site. Tell me what you all think, and I'll get right on with the next few chapters.


	2. He's kinda a child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1:43 pm)
> 
> i sent pictures of my balls to my best friend, ate ice cream with vodka poured in it and downloaded taylor swift music onto my phone
> 
> that isnt sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.

**Mon 6 Oct**

(7:01 am)

_Rise and shine, you fucker. It’s time for class._

 

(7:10 am)

**WHY**

**ARE YUO TEXTINGME AT FUCKING 7AM???"?"**

 

(7:12 am)

_I’m waking you up for class._

_Also, I was bored. I’ve been awake since six._

 

(7:14 am)

**ur crazy**

**but hey thanks i actually got a morning class and forgot to set an alarm loolllloool**

 

(7:16 am)

_Do you actually say 'lol' as 'laughing out loud' or just... ’lol?’_

 

(7:17 am)

**just lol**

**its just lol for me**

 

(7:18 am)

_Just lol._

 

(7:19 am)

**jsut lol**

**...i need coffee**

 

(8:23 am)

**so hows it going**

 

(8:35 am)

_In class. Can’t text_

 

(8:36 am)

**but u just texted me**

**so u can text**

 

(8:45 am)

_No, I can’t. Stfu._

 

(8:57 am)

**ouch**

 

(10:05 am)

_Sorry about earlier._

 

(10:06 am)

**SORRY I CANT TEXT IN CLASS!!!!!!!!**

 

(10:07 am)

_Really?_

 

(10:08 am)

**no**

**hi**

 

(10:09 am)

_Hey._

 

(10:11 am)

**hey halloween is this month**

**im FUCKING PUMPED im gonna get so drunk**

 

(10:12 am)

_Are you going to dress up?_

 

(10:13 am)

**yeah as my parents' disappointment**

 

(10:14 am)

_Ah, that sucks. I wanted to go as that one._

_I guess I’m going to be a bitter asshole who’s too independent on caffeine._

 

(10:15 am)

**thats amazing**

**the kids are going to love u**

**IM GOING TRICK OR TREATING ARE U GOING TRICK OR TREATING**

 

(10:16 am)

_I thought you were getting drunk._

 

(10:17 am)

**yes after that**

**DUH**

 

(10:18 am)

_Nice_

_Gotta run._

 

(10:20 am)

**SEE YA LATER**

**well no thats impossible**

**TALK TO YA LATER**

 

* * *

 

**Wed 8 Oct**

(1:23 pm)

_Gabriel. These drunken texts need to stop._

 

(1:24 pm)

**LOL**

**my bad**

**sorry**

 

(1:25 pm)

_So I’m guessing you... had a ... good night?_

 

(1:26 pm)

**hm**

**u could say that**

**i mean i sent a picture of my balls to one of my best friends so yeah basically it was an average night**

 

(1:27 pm)

_That’s…_

_Wow._

_Are you that close to your friends?_

 

(1:28 pm)

**UR NOT???**

**it aint a real friendship when u havent seen each others balls tbh**

 

(1:29 pm)

**wait....**

**are we /real/ friends**

 

(1:31 pm)

_Please don’t send me a picture of your balls._

 

(1:32 pm)

**...ok. but only cause u said please tbh**

 

(1:34 pm)

_By the way, why did you get drunk on a Tuesday night?_

_In your dorm room?_

_Alone?_

 

(1:36 pm)

**had a midlife crisis while writing a paper**

**im 25**

**college is ruining me**

 

(1:37 pm)

_So alcohol it is._

 

(1:39 pm)

**i had to forget my miserable life for a night OKAY**

 

(1:41 pm)

_Oh, man._

_That sounds really sad._

 

(1:43 pm)

**i sent pictures of my balls to my best friend, ate ice cream with vodka poured in it and downloaded taylor swift music onto my phone**

**that isnt sad**

 

(1:45 pm)

_It kind of is._

 

(1:46 pm)

**SHAKE IT OFF IS A GOOD SONG OK SAM**

 

(1:47 pm)

_THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT._

_What did your friend say to that picture?_

_...and to your whole night?_

 

(1:48 pm)

**...said it was sad**

 

(1:50 pm)

_I told you._

 

(1:51 pm)

**whatever**

**cant hear ya**

**im just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake it off**

 

(1:52 pm)

_Oh my god._

 

(1:54 pm)

**i know every lyric to that song**

**learned it last night in under twenty minutes**

**what u sayin NOW**

 

(1:55 pm)

_Gabriel, that’s sad._

 

(1:56 pm)

**i know**

 

* * *

 

 

**Mon 13 Oct**

(3:34 pm)

**o romeo o romeo**

**where the fuck art thou romeo**

 

(3:36 pm)

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

 

(3:37 pm)                        

_Or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love,_

_And I’ll no longer be a Capulet._

 

(3:39 pm)

**HOLY SHIT**

 

(3:40 pm)

_What?_

_Are you surprised that I know Shakespeare?_

 

(3:41 pm)

**NO ITS JUST THAT ALL MY FRIENDS TELL ME TO SHUT UP WHEN I START QUOTING ROMEO & JULIET**

 

(3:42 pm)

_Oh my God._

_Wait... you do this often?_

 

(3:43 pm)

**yah**

**whenever i'm bored i take my r & j copy, flip to some random page and text my friends**

 

(3:44 pm)

_Huh._

_I’m surprised you own a Romeo & Juliet copy, to be honest. _

 

(3:45 pm)

**hey**

**im eductaed**

 

(3:46 pm)

_First off, it's 'educated.’_

 

(3:48 pm)

**fuck you**

 

(3:50 pm)

_Very educated, I see._

 

(3:52 pm)

**FUCK YOU SAM THAT WAS A TYPO**

 

(3:53 pm)

_No need to lie, Gabriel._

_It’s just you and me._

_You can admit that you don’t know how to soell 'educated.'_

 

(3:54 pm)

**soell**

 

(3:55 pm)

_OH MY GOD FUCK OFF THAT WAS MY PHONE_

 

(3:57 pm)

**whos the educated one here**

**im sophiscitated and u are not**

**ha i spelled that right whaddup**

 

(3:58 pm)

_No, you didn’t. It's 'sophisticated.’_

 

(3:59 pm)

**FZUCK YOU**

**AND FUCK IPHONES FOR RUINING MY COMEBACK**

 

* * *

 

 

**Thu 16 Oct**

(6:12 pm)

_Oh my God._

_My dad just texted me to tell me to not dance on any tables on Halloween._

_Is he serious?_

_I'm choosing to take that statement as a joke._

 

(6:14 pm)

**why did he say that**

**does he have bad experiences of u and halloween**

 

(6:15 pm)

_I guess so._

_One Halloween I accidentally got high and threw up in his car._

_The Halloween after that, I got arrested and he had to pick me up at the police station._

 

(6:17 pm)

**...why did u get arrested**

 

(6:18 pm)

_My brother dared me to dress as a stripper at a Halloween party. So I did._

_Someone called the cops._

_The police found me drunk off my ass, doing body shots off someone’s abs._

_It was not a pretty sight._

 

(6:18 pm)

**holy shit sammy**

**i thought u were the responsible one here**

**turns out ur just as fucked up as i am**

 

(6:19 pm)

_I’m not fucked up._

 

(6:21 pm)

**sure**

**tell me**

**were u a slutty stripper**

 

(6:23 pm)

_Gabriel._

 

(6:25 pm)

**what**

**im curious**

**bc doing body shots off someones abs sounds pretty slutty to me**

 

(6:28 pm)

_Oh my God, I was DRUNK._

_It was HALLOWEEN._

 

(6:30 pm)

**so u like to party for halloween**

**niiiice**

 

(6:32 pm)

_????_

 

(6:33 pm)

**u slutty stripper**

**;)))**

 

(6:34 pm)

_Oh, Jesus._

 

(6:35 pm)

**dont bring jesus into this its ruining my fantasies**

 

(6:36 pm)

_GABRIEL_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos! All suggestions are appreciated.


	3. He's kinda a slacker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (9:11 pm)
> 
> I HAVENT SEEN A DATE PENIS IN FIVE WEEKS
> 
> ONLY CASUAL PENISES
> 
> I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.

 

**Sun 19 Oct**

(9:23 pm)

**the thought of class tomorrow is seriously ruining my mood**

 

(9:24 pm)

_Ha, I’m on fall break._

 

(9:25 pm)

**THATS RUDE**

**I HAVE TWO MORE EXAMS THIS WEEK**

 

(9:27 pm)

_You can do this._

_I believe in you._

 

(9:29 pm)

**than k u**

 

(9:31 pm)

**i dont know what to do**

**my brain is going to explode**

**i cant?? study anymore oh well**

**oops**

 

(9:32 pm)

_What did you do?_

 

(9:34 pm)

**.,..shoved my books off the table**

**HOLY SHOT U KNOW ME SO WELL**

 

(9:35 pm)

_Yeah._

_What are you going to do now?_

 

(9:37 pm)

**dunno**

**wallow in self pity?**

 

(9:40 pm)

 _N_ _ice._

 

(9:45 pm)

**i'm at the level of despair that only panda express can fix**

 

(9:46 pm)

**text you later**

 

(9:47 pm)

_Have fun._

_Don’t die in your self-pity._

 

(9:48 pm)

**funny**

 

* * *

 

 

**Mon 20 Oct**

(4:45 pm)

**u know whats inspirational**

**this tweet**

**'i always imagined hell as basically earth but everyone wears those shoes that have toes built in"’**

**josh dun is my idol**

 

(4:50 pm)

_You like TOP?_

 

(4:52 pm)

**yeahh**

 

(4:55 pm)

_Niiiiice. Me, too._

 

(4:56 pm)

**holy shit really**

**youre the only person i know who likes them**

**besides my best friend**

**but i stopped caring for his opinions bc he hates/loves it**

**not full love**

 

(4:59 pm)

_WHAT_

_HE HATES TOP_

_WHO DOESNT LIKE TWENTY ONE PILOTS_

 

(5:01 pm)

**MY WORDS EXACTLY**

**hes an idiot tbh**

 

(5:03 pm)

_I am…_

_Baffled._

 

(5:04 pm)

**lmao i am showing him this conversation this is gr8**

 

(5:05 pm)

_WHAT NO_

_I DONT EVEN KNOW HIM_

_I FEEL BAD TALKING LIKE THIS ABOUT A STRANGER_

 

(5:07 pm)

_...Gabriel._

 

(5:10 pm)

**oops too late**

**he said "youre both children" and left**

**ouchie**

 

(5:11 pm)

_Great, now your best friend thinks I’m a dick who talks shit about strangers._

_THANKS A LOT, GABRIEL._

 

(5:13 pm)

**please he knows it was a joke**

**take a chill pill samsquatch u gotta relax**

 

(5:14 pm)

_Please don’t ever say that again._

 

(5:15 pm)

**what relax???**

 

(5:17 pm)

_‘Take a chill pill.'_

_Honestly._

 

(5:19 pm)

**lol oh**

**dont get ur panties in a twist**

 

(5:20 pm)

_Stop it._

 

* * *

 

 

**Wed 22 Oct**

(10:02 am)

**JUST HAD MY LAST EXAM**

**LETS GO GET DRUNK FUCKERSSS**

 

(10:04 am)

_It’s ten in the morning._

 

(10:07 am)

**that hasnt stopped me before**

 

(10:09 am)

 _Gabriel,_ _please._

 

(10:11 am)

**aw are u worried for my well being??**

 

(10:12 am)

_Actually? Yes._

_You can get drunk tonight._

_But getting drunk in the morning is a whole different story._

 

(10:13 am)

**lmao alright then**

**ill get drunk tonight and drunk text u sorry man you brought this upon yourself**

 

(10:14 am)

_I can live with that._

_Just… don’t send me a recording of you singing Taylor Swift again._

 

(10:16 am)

**THAT WAS ONE TIME AND YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT MENTION IT**

 

* * *

 

 

**Fri 24 Oct**

(8:34 pm)

**IM HAVING A CRISIS**

 

(8:37 pm)

**SAM HELP**

 

(8:40 pm)

**SAMUEL PLEASE WHERE ARE YUO I NEED YOU**

 

(8:47 pm)

_Sorry, oh my God. I was in the shower, but I’m here, now._

_What’s wrong?_

 

(8:49 pm)

**IM HAVIGN A CRISIS**

 

(8:50 pm)

_You already mentioned that._

 

(8:52 pm)

**THIS SI NOT FUNNY SMAUEL**

 

(8:53 pm)

_Jesus, Gabriel. Tell me what’s wrong. Is it something serious?_

 

(8:54 pm)

**I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT**

 

(8:55 pm)

_....seriously?_

_Oh my God, Gabriel._

_I thought you were bleeding out._

 

(8:57 pm)

**WHAT I AM FREAKIGN OUT OVER HERE**

 

(8:58 pm)

_Why?_

_Do you like the person, or something? Do you need everything to be perfect?_

 

(8:59 pm)

**NO**

**WELL**

**MAYBE**

**HES HOT SO**

 

(9:01 pm)

**BUT WHAT IF IT ENDS UP IN SEX**

**ITS OUR FIRST DATE**

 

(9:02 pm)

_You’re… worried about your date ending in sex?_

 

(9:03 pm)

**HES PICKING ME UP IN THIRTY MINUTES HELP**

 

(9:04 pm)

 _Gabriel, you’re n_ _ot making any sense._

 

(9:05 pm)

**I HAVENT HAD ROMANTIC SEX FOR A MONTH WHAT IF I FORGOT HOW TO ROMANTICALLY BLOW SOMEONE**

**ROMANITIC BLOWING IS DIFFERENT THAN CASUAL BLOWING ITS MORE INTIMATE**

 

(9:06 pm)

_.....oh my God._

_How does one ‘romantically blow someone?’_

 

(9:08 pm)

**HELP ME**

 

(9:10 pm)

_Okay._

_Take a deep breath._

_You need to c_ _alm down._

 

(9:11 pm)

**I HAVENT SEEN A DATE PENIS IN FIVE WEEKS**

**ONLY CASUAL PENISES**

**I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN**

 

(9:12 pm)

_Um._

_Okay._

_You will go on that date._

_And... blow that guy into oblivion._

_You can still romantically blow someone. I’m sure of that._

_You can’t.... unlearn it._

_You’re born with that shit._

 

(9:15 pm)

**YOU THINK SO**

 

(9:16 pm)

_I know so._

 

(9:18 pm)

**THANKS SAMMY**

 

(9:19 pm)

_Good luck on your date._

 

(9:21 pm)

_I’ve never done a pep talk like that before._

_Wow._

 

* * *

 

 

 **Sat 25 Oct**  

(01:23 am)

**sorry about earlier**

**i freak out easily**

 

(01:30 am)

_It’s okay._

_How was that date?_

 

(01:32 am)

**pretty great**

**he said my mouth was made for blowjobs**

**i still got it**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow, so stay tuned.


	4. He's kinda a queer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (9:53 pm)
> 
> it was the heeaaat of the moment
> 
> and you fuckin ruUUined it
> 
> heeaaat of the moment
> 
> ill pop out ur eyeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.

 

**Sat 25 Oct**

(3:14 am)

**what if u woke one day and were a chicken nugget**

**would u eat urself**

 

(11:03 am)

_Would you care to explain why you were thinking about THAT at three in the morning?_

(11:05 am)

**i was eating chicken nuggets and thinking**

 

(11:07 am)

_...oh._

_You know what? I don’t even want to know why you were eating chicken nuggets_ _at three_ _in the goddamn morning._

 

(11:08 am)

**dont question my life choices sam**

 

(11:09 am)

**question urs**

 

(11:10 am)

_Oh, trust me. I question mine a lot._

_As for now, I'm questioning why I am still texting you._

 

(11:11 am)

**hey thats not nice**

**ITS 11:11 SOMEONE IS THINKING OF YOU**

 

(11:12 am)

_I learned that you could wish for something when it was 11:11._

 

(11:13 am)

**no it means someones thinking of u**

 

(11:14 am)

_But it could also mean that you can make a wish._

 

(11:15 am)

_But that’s debatable, I guess._

 

(11:16 am)

**no its not bc im right**

 

(11:17 am)

_It’s too early for this._

 

(6:01 pm)

**hey i was wondering**

 

(6:03 pm)

_No._

 

(6:04 pm)

**OH MY GOD REALLY**

 

(6:05 pm)

_I’m sorry, go on._

 

(6:06 pm)

**honestly sam**

**your hurting my feelings**

 

(6:07 pm)

_*you're_

 

(6:08 pm)

**holy shit**

 

(6:09 pm)

_I’m sorry, but I correct that automatically because my brother always uses ‘your’ instead of ‘you're’ and it’s dRIVING ME INSANE._

 

(6:11 pm)

**wow**

 

(6:13 pm)

_I MEAN IS IT THAT HARD_

_YOU LEARN THAT IN FUCKIGN PRE SCHOOL_

_YOU'RE IS A CONTRACTION OF YOU ARE_

_THAT’S LITERALLY ALL IT IS AND PEOPLE STILL GET IT MIXED UP OH MY FUCING GOD_

 

(6:14 pm)

_YOUR IS A POSSESSIVE ADJECTIVE_

_I.E. YOUR CAR_

_ITS NOT YOU'RE CAR BECUASE A PERSON CANT BE A CAR OH JESUS CHRIST_

_POEPLE //PELASE//_

 

(6:16 pm)

**grammatical lessons from sam ladies and gents**

 

(6:17 pm)

_I am so sorry._

_No, you know what? I’m not._

 

(6:18 pm)

**how long has that been brewing inside u**

 

(6:19 pm)

_Since fucking forever. My brother still can’t tell them apart._

 

(6:21 pm)

**lmao poor guy**

 

(6:22 pm)

_I’m okay._

_What did you want to say?_

 

(6:23 pm)

_You were wondering...?_

 

(6:24 pm)

**oh right uhm**

**i was just curious what ur sexuality is**

**you dont have to tell me ofc i was just wondering**

**bc u know abt the blowjob thigns**

**btw im pansexual**

**that’s evrythign tbh**

**like**

**whoo**

**srry im rambling just**

 

(6:26 pm)

_No, it’s fine._

_I’m bi._

 

(6:27 pm)

**thats cool dude**

 

(6:28 pm)

_Thanks._

_Hey... do your parents know? About you, I mean?_

 

(6:29 pm)

**nah but i told my best friends parents bc i like them more and they were rlly chill abt it**

**like yeah whoo go novaks**

**what abt yours**

 

(6:30 pm)

_No, they don’t. But my brother knows._

_I’m scared of coming out._

 

(6:32 pm)

**thats okay i was scared too**

 

(6:33 pm)

_Yeah? How did you handle it?_

 

(6:34 pm)

**told myself that im proud of who i am and thats all that matters in the end**

 

(6:36 pm)

_That’s... some cool advice._

_Thanks, Gabriel._

 

(6:37 pm)

**its fine**

**bro**

 

(6:38 pm)

_bro rly cool_

 

(6:39 pm)

**dude bro**

 

(6:40 pm)

_bro dude_

 

(6:41 pm)

**we sound like ur typical straight white dudes**

 

(6:42 pm)

_True, true._

_Hey, Gabe?_

 

(6:43 pm)

**smamamalamaa**

 

(6:44 pm)

_You’re pretty great, you know that?_

 

(6:45 pm)

**:)**

**you too**

 

(6:46 pm)

_Did Gabriel just use a smiley? Oh my God, breaking news._

 

(6:48 pm)

**WE JUST HAD OUR FIRST MOMENT AND YOU RUINED IT DAMMIT SAAM**

 

(9:53 pm)

**it was the heeaaat of the moment**

**and you fuckin ruUUined it**

**heeaaat of the moment**

**ill pop out ur eyeys**

 

* * *

 

 

**Sun 26 Oct**

(5:34 am)

_What the hell._

 

* * *

 

 

**Fri 31 Oct**

(7:45 pm)

**is it acceptable to get drunk before a party has even started**

 

(7:54 pm)

_I’m sure that hasn’t stopped you before._

 

(7:56 pm)

**LOL TRU**

 

(7:59 pm)

_Halloween party?_

 

(8:02 pm)

**yep**

**are u going to one 2**

 

(8:04 pm)

_Yeah, later._

 

(8:05 pm)

_I’m just finishing up on some essays._

 

(8:07 pm)

**ur doing homework on HALLOWEEN????**

 

(8:08 pm)

_Yeah. I wantto have it finished because I know I’ll be too hungover to do it tomorrow._

_Or, I’ll just do it when I get back from the party._

 

(8:09 pm)

**but arent u getting drunk tonight**

 

(8:10 pm)

_Yes, but no worries. I've prioritized my homework into "can do drunk" and "should be sober" categories._

_I'm good._

 

(8:12 pm)

**that is amazing**

 

(8:14 pm)

_Hey, are you going to drunk text me tonight? Should I be prepared?_

 

(8:15 pm)

**nah im having castiel take my phone later**

 

(8:16 pm)

_Castiel?_

 

(8:17 pm)

**oh right hes my best friend**

 

(8:18 pm)

_The one who hates TOP?_

 

(8:19 pm)

**thats the one**

 

(8:21 pm)

_Still baffles me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Tell me what you think. 
> 
> (ps dont worry about the drunk texts not being included bc youll get some from sam eventually)
> 
>  
> 
> (pps including some cute flustery stuff from gabe)
> 
>  
> 
> (ppps i just love these two ok get out)


	5. He's kinda a drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (03:34 pm)
> 
> thought u liked dicks why dont u want to see mine
> 
> its pretty i swear
> 
> well....as pretty as a dick can get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.

 

**Sat 1 Nov**

(12:18 pm)

**well that was a wild night**

**I HAVE SO MUCH CANDY HOLY SHIT I LOVE LIFE**

 

(12:44 pm)

_Hello to you, too._

_You went trick or treating?_

 

(12:47 pm)

**yeah lmao**

**all i remember is some middle aged moms glaring at me**

 

(12:50 pm)

_Jesus._

_Glad you had fun, though._

 

(12:53 pm)

**how was ur halloween party**

**WHAT DID YOU DRESS UP AS BTW**

 

(12:55 pm)

_Satan._

_And the party was alright._

 

(12:57 pm)

**but not as good as that party when u were dressed as a slutty stripper huh**

 

(01:02 pm)

_Oh my God, you remember that?_

 

(01:04 pm)

**OF COURSE i will never forget that**

**thats blackmail material**

 

(01:06 pm)

_Thanks to your drunk texts, I have enough blackmail material on you for the next five years._

 

(01:08 pm)

**oh shit**

**you know i should be ashamed**

**but i kinda am not?**

 

(01:10 pm)

_You’ve reached that point in the life of a college student where anything could happen to you and you would just brush it off as "eh.”_

 

(01:11 pm)

**I reached that point loooong ago my friend**

 

(01:14 pm)

_Was your party interesting?_

 

(01:16 pm)

**oh yeah i met my ex girlfriend**

 

(01:17 pm)

_How did that go?_

 

(01:18 pm)

**told her she was the reason i suck dick**

**she punched me in the face**

**man i love her**

 

(01:20 pm)

_Oh my fucking God, what?_

 

(01:21 pm)

**shes got a mean right hook**

 

(01:23 pm)

_I’m laughing, Gabe. You’re an idiot._

 

(01:24 pm)

**hey she said that too**

 

(10:45 pm)

**you know youve got a bad hungover when you havent moved from your bed in ten hours**

 

(10:49 pm)

_Don’t you need to pee?_

_Or eat?_

_????_

 

(10:51 pm)

**trust me thats the least of my worries rn**

**im watching doctor sexy md and castiel bought pizza**

 

(10:53 pm)

_You’re living the dream._

 

(10:55 pm)

**dont i know it**

**what r you doing**

 

(10:56 pm)

_I’m at this bar with my brother._

_And this dude just bought me vodka._

_So I guess I’ll be having sex later._

 

(10:57 pm)

**that doesnt sound like u sam**

 

(10:59 pm)

_I CAN PARTY TOO._

 

(11:02 pm)

**u dont sound like a guy whos up for one night stands tho**

 

(11:04 pm)

_You’re right._

_I’m the guy who’s up for mediocre blowjobs in a dirty bathroom stall._

 

(11:05 pm)

**THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT**

 

(11:21 pm)

_This guy just keeps buying me more drinks._

_If he wasn’t so hot, I would have already left. But, hey. A hot dude is hitting on me and buying me liquor._

 

(11:23 pm)

**get em**

 

(11:24 pm)

_I just decided I’m going to get drunk, now._

_So._

_With great liquor comes great irresponsibility? Save my texts. Remind me of this night tomorrow._

 

(11:25 pm)

**oh i will**

 

* * *

 

 

**Sun 2 Nov**

(02:05 am)

**SAM WHATS THAT OH MY GOD**

**oh a penis**

**DID U JUST**

 

(02:06 am)

**SAM**

**SAMMY STOP SENDING ME NUDES**

 

(05:34)

**I SIAD STOPPS**

 

* * *

 

 

(03:10 pm)

_So._

 

(03:12 pm)

**oh look whos alive**

 

(03:14 pm)

_I am so fucking sorry, Gabriel. Please forget this ever happened._

 

(03:16 pm)

**no**

**this is too awesome**

**finally im not the one who does something stupid while drunk**

**this is the best day of my life MARK THIS IN YOUR HISTORY BOOKS**

 

(03:19 pm)

_Gabriel._

 

(03:20 pm)

**u have a nice dick**

 

(03:23 pm)

_GABRIEL._

 

(03:25 pm)

**thats a compliment**

 

(03:26 pm)

**i feel like we have this sort of bond now**

**like?? a friendship goes up a level when youve seen each others dicks**

 

(03:28 pm)

_I was DRUNK and HIGH. Please, it was a MISTAKE._

 

(03:29 pm)

**YOU KNOW**

**you havent seen my dick**

 

(03:31 pm)

_PLEASE DONT SEND ME APICTURE OF YOUR DICK OH YMG DO_

 

(03:33 pm)

**chill oh god i wont**

 

(03:34 pm)

**thought u liked dicks why dont u want to see mine**

**its pretty i swear**

**well....as pretty as a dick can get**

 

(03:35 pm)

**castiel has seen it countless of times but more like**

**reluctantly**

 

(03:36 pm)

_Gee, I wonder why?_

 

(03:38 pm)

**whats ur deal**

 

(03:40 pm)

_I just... don’t want to see.... the dicks of my friends...._

_Is it that hard to understand?_

_Keep it in your pants._

_It’s yours._

_Keep it._

 

(03:42 pm)

_I believe you when you say it’s pretty, but…_

_Keep it._

 

(03:44 pm)

**lmao sam ur great**

 

(03:45 pm)

_Thanks._

 

(03:47 pm)

**ur dicks pretty great too**

 

* * *

 

 

**Mon 3 Nov**

(09:02 am)

**good moooooooorning sunshine!!**

 

(09:10 am)

_What the fuck?_

 

(09:12 am)

**so no good morning?**

 

(09:13 am)

_Why are you awake so early?_

 

(09:15 am)

**why are YOU awake so early**

 

(09:16 am)

_Because your text woke me up._

 

(09:18 am)

**oh**

 

(09:20 am)

 _Gabriel,_ _it’s nine am on a Monday and I still have one week of break left.  What do you want?_

 

(09:22 am)

**cant i just text my friend DAMN**

 

(09:24 am)

_Gabriel._

 

(09:26 am)

**okay jeez**

**i stayed up all night then got bored so decided to text you**

 

(09:27 am)

_What did you do the whole night?_

 

(09:28 am)

**i might have or might have not caught up on the last few seasons of doctor sexy md you know just "might have"**

 

(09:30 am)

_Jesus Christ._

 

(09:31 am)

**still emotional about mark and leXIE TBH**

 

(09:33 am)

_What._

 

(09:34 am)

**THEY WERE MEANT TO BE SAM**

**HE LOVED HER AFTER ALL THIS TIME**

 

(09:36 am)

_I have no idea what you’re talking about, but... that’s bad?_

 

(09:38 am)

**THATS BAD? THATS BAD???????**

**YOU CAN BET UR SWEET DICK THAT ITS BAD ITS FUCKING HORRIBLE WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE**

 

(09:40 am)

_Ohhhhkay._

_I’m going to get breakfast, now. I’ll talk to you when you’ve calmed down._

 

(09:42 am)

**hey im sorry dont leave**

**sammy**

**:(**

****ok then** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all. I'm thankful to those who've read this, and left comments and kudos to let me know how you liked it!
> 
> (And because I'm a sucker for Destiel, Dean and Cas are going to be showing up very soon. But, to clarify, Gabe and Cas are NOT brothers in this fic. Sam and Dean, of course, are.)
> 
> Thanks for the continued support!


	6. He's kinda a drug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10:34 am)
> 
> "Sam is so funny and smart and one of his classes is prelaw!!"
> 
> "Cas, he’s smart you gotta admit that sounds smart I just wanna suck his dick he’s soooo funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.  
> Castiel is plain.

(01:01 pm)

_Hey._

 

(01:09 pm)

**look who comes crawling back**

 

(01:12 pm)

_Oh my God, Gabriel._

 

(01:14 pm)

**its ok ur forgiven i missed u**

 

(01:16 pm)

_That’s cute._

 

(01:18 pm)

**i know i am**

**did u have a nice breakfast**

 

(01:20 pm)

_Yeah._

_My brother dragged me to this bakery because he’s totally got a crush on the guy who works there._

_He’s also got a crush on the pie._

 

(01:21 pm)

 _But_ _I had to listen to him talk about that guy all day._

 

(01:22 pm)

**aw poor sam**

 

(01:23 pm)

_Anyway._

_There’s this party on campus tonight, and I don’t know if I should go because I don’t want to get drunk AGAIN._

_Because drinking every second day isn’t really my style._

_But, on the other hand…_

_I sort of want to._

 

(01:25 pm)

**dilemma**

 

(01:25 pm)

**im going to a party tonight 2 thats funny**

 

(01:26 pm)

_On your campus?_

 

(01:27 pm)

**yeah by some fraternity idk these guys but hey free alcohol**

 

(01:30 pm)

_That’s true._

_I need to go. I’ll talk to you later._

 

* * *

 

 

**Tue 4 Nov**

(02:23 am)

**sammmmmah mah main MAN**

 

(02:32 am)

_You’re drunk._

 

(02:34 am)

**nah jstu**

**tipsy**

 

(02:36 am)

_That wasn’t a question. That was a statement._

 

(02:39 am)

**oh**

**hey :(  
  
**

(02:42 am)

_How was the party?_

 

(02:45 am)

**fuckgn crap thats y i left w cas**

**did u ahve fun**

(02:47 am)

_Just tipsy, yeah?_

_And it was alright._

_I went home with a girl, so, win for me?_

 

(02:51 am)

**lmao go U**

 

(02:53 am)

**ididnt mean 2 capitalize that**

 

(02:55 am)

_I'm surprised you spelled 'capitalize' right._

 

(02:57 am)

**HA**

**are us till with the gulr**

 

(02:59 am)

_No, she went home. That’s why I can text you right now._

_If she was still here there would be no texting._

 

(03:01 am)

**ifeel loved**

**did u pick her up**

**that sounds wrogn did u talked 2 her first thst better**

 

(03:04 am)

_Yeah._

_Maybe it was the alcohol, but I saw her, thought 'niiiice' and went up to her._

_And I was like, "Hey, you know platform 9 3/4? I know something else with those measurements."_

_Best. Pick-up line. Ever._

 

(03:08 am)

**oh ym fucking god**

**and it worked???? holy s shti**

 

(03:10 am)

_Ikr._

_I need to take a shower first thing in the morning. I reek of sex._

 

(03:11 am)

_Honestly, what's happened to me? I was never a fan of one night stands._

_But, she left me her number… so?? Maybe I'll give her a call._

 

(03:12 am)

_Sorry, I'm rambling._

 

(03:18 am)

**what no omg i jsut dozed off**

 

(03:20 am)

_Go to sleep, Gabe._

_I need to sleep, too._

 

(03:21 am)

**ohhkay**

**congrats on getting laid**

**night samm**

**ur pretty great ive already said this but im glad werre friends u know**

 

(03:22 am)

_I know. I’m glad, too._

_Good night, Gabriel._

 

* * *

 

 

**Mon 10 Nov**

(07:31 am)

Are you up yet?

 

(07:40 am)

**no fuck off cas**

 

(07:42 am)

You are.

You’ve got an 8am class.

 

(07:45 am)

**and why are you telling me this**

 

(07:46 am)

I don’t know. Maybe I still have the hope that one day you will not be late for classes, and that you won't miss a morning class because you slept in.

 

(07:47 am)

**i got it cas**

 

(07:48 am)

Also, I hope that one day you will start caring more for college.

It’s just a thought.

(07:49 am)

**I GOT IT CAS THANKS A LOT**

**im getting ready are u happy**

 

(07:51 am)

Your class is on the other side of campus.

(07:55 am)

**youre just giving me more reasons to stay in bed u know**

**where are u btw**

 

(07:57 am)

I’m at work, you ass. I’ve been at the bakery since 6.

 

(08:04 am)

**tht suckhs**

 

(08:07 am)

Are you texting while running to class?

(08:12 am)

**MADE IT**

**12 MINUTES LATE**

**THATS A NEW RECORD**

 

(08:14 am)

**and no i wasnt i was just...walking very fast**

 

(08:21 am)

Want to come to the bakery after your class is over?

I’ll make you coffee.

 

(08:23 am)

**whats up with you**

**DO YOU MISS ME AWW CASSIE I MISS YOU TOO**

 

(08:25 am)

I just wanted to spend time with my best friend before my classes start. Is there something wrong with that?

 

(08:28 am)

**who are u and what did u do with castiel**

**but sure ill drop by**

 

(08:30 am)

I’ll see you then.

Pay attention in class, please. Stop playing the Kim Kardashian game

 

(08:32 am)

**HOW DID YOU KNOW**

 

* * *

 

 

(10:02 pm)

_Hey._

_Sorry for not texting the whole day._

 

(10:09 pm)

**HEY SAMMY**

 

(10:10 pm)

**THATS FINE NO PROBLEM**

 

(10:12 pm)

_Are you okay?_

 

(10:13 pm)

**SURE**

 

(10:15 pm)

_??Why are you yelling, then??_

 

(10:16 pm)

**IM NOT CAPS LOCK IS JUST ON AND IM TOO LAZY TO CHANGE IT BACK**

 

(10:18 pm)

_Wow._

_I think you’ve reached a new level of laziness._

 

(10:20 pm)

**THANKS**

**oh god that annoyed me**

**hi**

 

(10:21 pm)

**i sounded way too over enthusiastic with caps lock**

 

(10:22 pm)

_Agreed._

 

(10:24 pm)

**how was class today**

 

(10:26 pm)

_Ugh._

_Don’t ask._

 

(10:27 pm)

**that bad huh**

 

(10:29 pm)

_Not bad, just... I could do with a few more weeks off._

 

(10:31 pm)

**man i feel u**

**i was late to my first class because i couldnt get out of bed**

 

(10:34 pm)

_I already have gotten three assignments today._

 

(10:36 pm)

**college sux**

 

(10:37 pm)

_Tell me about it._

 

* * *

 

 

**Tues 11 Nov**

(10:05 am)

CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED

PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE GABE

GABRIEL

 

(10:06 am)

GABRIEL GABRIEL GABRIELELE????????

 

(10:09 am)

**THREE MSISED CALLS??? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENGING CAS**

**shoOULD I CALL AN AMBULANCE**

**R U BLEEEDING**

**CAS**

 

(10:10 am)

HOT TALL AND BLONDISH IS BACK

HELP ME

 

(10:12 am)

**WHO IS HOT TALL AND BLONDISH**

 

(10:13 am)

THE HOT GUY WHO COMES INTO THE BAKERY FROM TIME TO TIME

HES HOT TALL AND BLONDISH

 

(10:15 am)

**WELL THEN TALK TO HIM**

 

(10:17 am)

I CANT

 

(10:18 am)

**and why the fuck not**

**also stop yelling**

 

(10:20 am)

I AM FREAKIGN OUT GABRIEL Im

Ok.

 

(10:21 am)

I want to talk to him, but what if I make an ass out of myself?

 

(10:22 am)

He’s really cute, Gabe. :(

 

(10:23 am)

**i thought i was the only cute person in ur life**

**EXCUSE ME**

**I GOTTA FUCK HIM**

 

(10:24 am)

YOU whAT

GaBRIEL DONT YOU DARE

 

(10:25 am)

**OH MY GOD I MEANT FIGHT OK AY NOT FUCK I EMANT FIGHT!!!!**

**I GOTTA FIGHT HIM**

 

(10:26 am)

Well, then I’m relieved.

Keep your hands off of him.

 

(10:28 am)

**i will dont worry**

 

(10:30 am)

Yeah. The only person in your life is Sam.

 

(10:31 am)

**castiel**

 

(10:34 am)

"Sam is so funny and smart and one of his classes is prelaw!!"

"Cas, he’s smart you gotta admit that sounds smart I just wanna suck his dick he’s soooo funny."

 

(10:35 am)

**I DONT SOUND LIKE THAT WTF**

 

(10:36 am)

Gabriel, I’ve got the voicemail that contradicts that.

 

(10:38 am)

**OK OK I HAVE A TIIIIINY CRUSH ON HIM ALRIGHT**

**which is stupid**

**because i dont even know what he looks like**

**or where he lives**

 

(10:40 am)

That is sad.

You need to get over him, Gabe.

 

(10:42 am)

**no**

 

(10:43 am)

Gabriel.

 

(10:44 am)

**no**

 

(10:45 am)

Look. The friend of hot tall and blondish looks cute.

He’s not my type, but definitely yours.

 

(10:47 am)

**no**

 

(10:48 am)

Muscular arms.

Even taller than hot tall and blondish.

Sort of tan, dark hair.

He looks like a football player.

 

(10:51 am)

**no**

**wait that sounds hot**

 

(10:53 am)

I can give him your number.

:)

 

(10:55 am)

**CASTIEL WHT THE FUCK NO**

 

(11:01 am)

**CASSSSSSSS**

 

(11:04 am)

Relax.

They left.

 

(11:06 am)

**u didnt talk to hot blonde tall guy??**

 

(11:07 am)

HOT TALL AND BLONDISH OKAY

GET IT RIGHT

And, no.

 

(11:08 am)

**much disappoint**

**so disgrace**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> who can guess who hot tall and blondish and his friend are
> 
> ayy and gabriel has a 'tiiiny' crush on sam ;)))


	7. He's kinda a neighbor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:26 am)
> 
> that doesnt make any sense sam tf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.  
> 

 

(02:09 pm)

**cas has been texting me the whole day about his dumb crush**

 

(02:11 pm)

_ TELL ME ABOUT IT. _

_ My brother saw his crush again, today. _

_ I’m sick of his rambling. _

 

(02:12 pm)

_ He's my best friend and brother. _

_ That sounds sad. _

 

(02:13 pm)

**i thought i was ur best friend tho :(**

 

(02:14 pm)

_ Are we… _

_ Are we even friends? _

 

(02:15 pm)

**WTF WE ARENT???**

 

(02:16 pm)

_ CHILL. We are. _

_ You’re my other best friend. _

_ My text best friend. _

 

(02:18 pm)

**thats cute**

**love u sam**

 

(02:20 pm)

_ Love you, too, Gabriel. _

 

(02:22 pm)

**so whats up**

 

(02:24 pm)

_ I just had training, and now I’m walking back to my dorm. _

 

(02:25 pm)

**training??**

 

(02:26 pm)

_ Weight lifting. _

 

(02:28 pm)

**nice**

 

(02:32 pm)

_ Ew. There are little kids in front of the Hoover Tower. _

_ I walked by, and they stared me down as if they wanted to kill me, holy shit. _

_ No respect, these days. _

 

(02:34 pm)

**wait**

**the HOOVER TOWER???**

 

(02:35 pm)

_ Yeah. _

 

(02:36 pm)

**holy shit**

**you live in cali????**

 

(02:38 pm)

_ Yeah... _

_ Wait. _

_ YOU TOO? _

 

(02:40 pm)

**YEAH**

 

(02:42 pm)

_ Haha. Oh, man, that’s crazy. _

 

(02:43 pm)

_ I  _ _ mean, we've been texting each other for weeks without knowing we live in the same city. _

 

(02:44 pm)

**lmao yeah**

**so you go stanford**

 

(02:45 pm)

_ You too, I guess. _

_ I’m grinning like an idiot at my phone, but this is amazing. _

 

(02:46 pm)

_ We need to meet up! _

 

(02:47 pm)

_ If you want to, of course. _

 

(02:49 pm)

**are you serious of course i want to**

 

(02:51 pm)

_ INCREDIBLE _

_ CAN’T WAIT. _

 

(02:52 pm)

**SAME !!**

 

* * *

 

 

**Wed 12 Nov**

(11:09 am)

**dont u think its weird that we go to the same college but havent seen each other ONCE**

**for all we know we couldve went to the same parties**

**or have even crossed paths???**

**HOW CRAZY IS THAT**

 

(11:15 am)

_ We don’t even know what the other looks like. _

 

(11:17 am)

**ahh but i do know what your penis looks like**

**i could recognize u by ur dick**

 

(11:18 am)

_ Oh my God. _

 

(11:19 am)

**;)**

 

(11:21 am)

_ I feel disturbed. And disgruntled. _

_ Okay, I’ve got an idea. _

 

(11:22 am)

**uh oh**

 

(11:23 am)

_ Shut up, it’s good. _

_ So. _

_ Let’s make a deal. Let’s say we meet in the first week of winter break, but we don’t send each other pictures of ourselves beforehand. Just in case we meet accidentally. _

_ Like? Does that make sense? _

_ Only, on the day we meet, I’ll send you a picture of myself, so then you know who to look for. _

 

(11:26 am)

**that doesnt make any sense sam tf**

 

(11:27 am)

_ HONESTLY _

 

(11:28 am)

_ Let’s just do it, okay? _

_ It could be fun. _

 

(11:30 am)

**okay hold up**

**what if we already know each other tho**

 

(11:31 am)

_ I don’t know any Gabriel's. _

_ Do you know any Sam's? _

 

(11:32 am)

**no**

**but i do know u do weight training**

 

(11:33 am)

_ So? _

 

(11:34 am)

**SO? if u do that then u might be lifting near campus  w a club or whatever**

**so i could easily look up the names of the members and if a sam is on the list VOILA**

 

(11:35 am)

_ You wouldn’t do that. _

 

(11:37 am)

**SO YOU DO LIFT FOR A CLUB**

 

(11:38 am)

_ Yeah, actually. It’s part of my scholarship. _

 

(11:40 am)

**ohhh impressive**

 

(11:42 am)

_ Please, Gabriel. _

_ Can we stick to the deal? _

_ I just thought it’d be funny. _

 

(11:43 am)

**sure no problem**

**if it means so much to u**

**dude**

 

(11:45 am)

_ Please, don’t start with that again. _

_ But, thanks. :) _

 

(11:46 am)

_ What about December 18th? Are you going home for Christmas? _

 

(11:47 am)

**yeah but on the 20th**

**ok the 18th it is**

**where?**

 

(11:49 am)

_ Do you know the bakery down the street from the science building? _

_ Let’s meet there at 3pm. _

_ I know you like your sleep. _

 

(11:52 am)

**thats so sweet of you**

**alright see you there then**

**:D**

 

* * *

 

 

**Fri 14 Nov**

(04:23 pm)

_ I just had my last class of the day. _

_ I’m dead tired. _

 

(04:35 pm)

**now u can relax and get drunk and party**

 

(04:37 pm)

_ I doubt it. _

_ I’m going home for the weekend. _

 

(04:39 pm)

**is that...good or bad?**

 

(04:43 pm)

_ Good, I guess. _

_ I mean, it’ll be great seeing my dad and uncle again. _

 

(04:46 pm)

**im sensing a 'but' there...**

 

(04:48 pm)

_ My dad will plaster me with questions like "when do we get to meet your girlfriend?” and ask if college is worth it for my brother and I. He didn’t approve of us going, because he thinks we should’ve been happy with carrying on the family auto shop. _

_ My not-uncle will just call me an idjit and ruffle my hair. _

 

(04:50 pm)

**oh :/**

 

(04:51 pm)

**u can always text me**

 

(04:53 pm)

_ Haha, I will, thanks. _

 

* * *

 

 

**Sat 15 Nov**

(10:24 am)

_ So, I almost came out to my dad, but I chickened out. _

_ Go me. _

 

(10:25 am)

_ Sorry, I know you’re still sleeping. _

 

(10:26 am)

**no im not**

 

(10:27 am)

_ Oh. _

_ Hi. _

 

(10:29 am)

**hey**

**you ok?**

 

(10:31 am)

_ I guess. _

_ I wish I could finally tell him. _

 

(10:32 am)

**are you scared of what he will say or?**

 

(10:33 am)

_...a bit. _

_ I’m scared that he’ll get really mad. _

 

(10:34 am)

**do you know his opinion on queer ppl**

 

(10:35 am)

_ I don’t think he’s got anything directly against them, but he’s fairly conservative when it comes to “modern thinking.” _

_ Like, he scoffed when my lesbian friend married her girlfriend. _

 

(10:37 am)

**youre his son**

**he loves u for who u are**

**and if he for some reason is a dick abt it**

**then its still ur business and it isn’t his choice how you live**

 

(10:42 am)

_ I guess. _

_ Sorry. I’m just so confused right now. _

 

(10:44 am)

**hey thats okay :)**

 

(10:45 am)

_ Thanks, Gabe. _

_ You’re an amazing person. _

 

(10:46 am)

**im blushing**

 

(10:47 am)

_ No, I mean it. _

_ You really are great. _

 

(10:49 am)

**thanks sam**

**love u**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy sorry for the long delay before posting again
> 
> guess which cuties are going to meet!
> 
> ALSO HEY BTW SAM IS BASICALLY JUST GONNA BE A LAWYER BUT GABRIEL IS MAJORING IN MUSIC EDUCATION JUST A PSA BC UNDERPAID BAND TEACHER GABRIEL IS MY FAVORITE AU GOt it


	8. He's kinda a friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (04:29 pm)
> 
> but dick pics dont count right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Shout-out to Christine, the Archangel of Purity, Puppiness, Moosey Men, and Sabriel. Love you so much. :D ))
> 
> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.  
> Castiel is underlined.  
> Dean is bold, italic, and underlined.
> 
> (I know that Cas was plain before, but it just got too confusing. Mwah!)

 

**Friday 14 Nov**

(5:29 pm)

**cas i need to get drunk ASAP**

 

(05:31 pm)

It’s 5pm. Please don’t. 

 

(05:32 pm)

**CAS PLEASE**

**IM FREAKING OUT WHERE ARE YOU**

 

(05:34 pm)

I’m just leaving my last class. 

What’s up?

 

(05:35 pm)

**im gonna meet sam**

 

(05:36 pm)

What?? When?? 

 

(05:38 pm)

**18 december**

 

(05:40 pm)

And you’re already freaking out?  Gabriel. 

 

(05:42 pm)

**WE NEED TO GO OUT TONIGHT**

 

(05:43 pm)

Why do you want to get drunk, anyway? 

Isn’t it good that you’re meeting Sam soon? 

 

(05:45 pm)

**i guess???????**

**im just worried**

 

(05:46 pm)

About? 

 

(05:47 pm)

**that he'll see me and think "oh what a loser" and leave**

 

(05:48 pm)

He won’t think that, Gabriel. 

 

(05:50 pm)

**i just**

**i dont know**

**whats wrong with me caas**

 

(05:52 pm)

Nothing’s wrong with you. 

It’s okay to be worried. 

 

(05:53 pm)

**i really like him**

 

(05:54 pm)

I know. 

 

(05:55 pm)

**and he doesnt like me**

**as in like-like**

 

(05:57 pm)

You don’t know that. 

 

(06:01 pm)

**please cut that crap**

 

(06:02 pm)

Come on. 

I mean it. 

What if he likes you, too? 

 

(06:03 pm)

**ha as if**

 

(06:05 pm)

Gabriel. 

Are you having a bad day? 

 

(06:06 pm)

**...yeah**

**i need alcohol**

 

(06:07 pm)

No. 

What you need is pizza and your favorite movie. 

I will be there in five minutes. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Sat 15 Nov**

(11:33 am)

Good morning, Gabey! 

 

(11:35 am)

**u ok cas?**

 

(11:36 am)

Just wanting to know how my best friend is doing. :) 

 

(11:38 am)

**haha aw**

**im doing ok**

**better than yesterday**

 

(11:40 am)

Now, that’s what I want to hear. 

 

(11:42 am)

**are you at work?**

 

(11:43 am)

Yes. My shift ends at 12, though, and no one’s here right now, so I can text  . 

 

(11:45 am)

**has hot tall and blondish come back?**

 

(11:47 am)

You mean Dean? 

 

(11:48 am)

**huh?**

 

(11:50 am)

He asked me out. 

 

(11:52 am)

**WHAT**

**WHEN**

 

(11:54 am)

...earlier this morning. 

He came in, ordered the usual, and before he left, he asked me out. 

 

(11:55 am)

I’ll give you the details later. 

 

(11:57 am)

**why arent u freaking out**

**yelling in caps**

**with exclamation marks!!!!!!**

 

(11:59 am)

Because I still have some dignity left, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. 

 

(12:02 pm)

**sure**

**hey bring me some pies and brownies and cakes will u?? love ya <333**

 

(12:06 pm)

Anything for you. xxx 

 

* * *

 

 

(04:09 pm)

_Oh, God, I just got off the phone with Dean._

_He finally asked his crush out and had to tell me EVERYTHING._

_He’s my brother, by the way._

_I’m happy for him. Usually he’s not one to talk first when it comes to guys._

 

(04:15 pm)

**wait....is dean by any chance hot tall and blondish?**

 

(04:16 pm)

_How do you know that?_

 

(04:18 pm)

**OH MY GOD**

**OH MY GOD SAM**

 

(04:21 pm)

_WHAT?_

 

(04:22 pm)

**HE ASKED CASTIEL OUT**

**HE TOLD ME ABOUT IT THIS MORNING AFTER IT HAPPENED**

 

(04:24 pm)

_Holy shit????_

_He said the guy’s name was Cas but I didn’t think anything of it._

_omfg_

 

(04:26 pm)

**is this some crazy coincidence**

 

(04:28 pm)

_It seems like it._

_We still are going to stick to our deal, right?_

_No pictures of each other until the day we meet._

 

(04:29 pm)

**but dick pics dont count right**

 

(04:31 pm)

_Gabriel._

 

(04:32 pm)

**sorry sorry**

**yep we still got our deal**

 

(04:33 pm)

_Great!_

_I can’t wait to meet you._

 

* * *

 

 

**Sun 16 Nov**

(01:23 pm)

_I came out to my dad._

 

(01:30 pm)

**heyyyyyyyyy!! thats great isnt it**

**how did he react**

 

(01:32 pm)

_He was okay, I guess?_

_I told him this morning before leaving, and he just said “Don’t die from it. Or get an STD.”_

_And he reluctantly said that he’s "Fine, I think" about it._

 

(01:34 pm)

**see told you so**

 

(01:35 pm)

_Haha, yeah._

 

(01:36 pm)

_I’m so relieved._

_It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders? That sounds stupid._

 

(01:39 pm)

**no its not!! i know what you mean**

**i was so fucking happy when i told castiels parents and they said it wouldnt change a thing lmfao**

 

(01:41 pm)

_I was so worried, oh God._

_But I’m glad I did it._

_Thanks again, Gabe, for your advice._

 

(01:43 pm)

**nah its nothing**

**just glad i could help**

 

(01:46 pm)

_:)_

_So. We're meeting in a month._

 

(01:49 pm)

**yep**

**excited?**

 

(01:52 pm)

_You bet your ass I am._

_I don’t know, we've been texting for a month, now, right?_

_I consider you one of my closest friends, and now we're meeting soon?_

 

(01:54 pm)

**CRAZY HUH**

**but im excited too**

**also nervous??**

 

(01:56 pm)

_I’m not. I’m just really excited to see you._

_I need to go. I’m meeting up with Dean, but we'll text later?_

 

(01:57 pm)

**of course have fun bye!!**

 

* * *

 

 

(02:23 pm)

_Where are you? I've been waiting for ten minutes._

_Ten minutes, Dean._

 

(02:25 pm)

**_relax im on my way_ **

 

(02:27 pm)

_Why are you late, anyway?_

_You’re never late when it has to do with bad action movies._

 

(02:29 pm)

**_was with cas_ **

 

(02:31 pm)

_Oh._

_Of course._

_Tell me: Were you to able to come before you had to leave?_

 

(02:33 pm)

**_SAM_ **

 

(02:34 pm)

_Did HE come?_

 

(02:36 pm)

**_sam another word and im turning around_ **

 

(02:38 pm)

_Sorry, sorry._

_Please don’t leave me alone at the cinema._

_The woman at the ticket booth is glaring at me._

 

(02:40 pm)

**_whats up with you and gabriel anyway_ **

 

(02:43 pm)

_What do you mean?_

 

(02:45 pm)

**_ur meeting him soon and you arent freaking out on me?_ **

 

(02:46 pm)

_Why would I freak out? That’s ridiculous, Dean._

 

(02:47 pm)

**_dude you got jealous when he texted you he had a date_ **

 

(02:49 pm)

_Listen._

_Just because I like him in /that way/ and we're meeting soon doesn’t mean I’ll freak out, okay?_

_I’m cool, calm, and fine._

_The Three C's._

_Sam is The Three C's._

 

(02:51 pm)

**_waiting for you to notice_ **

 

(02:54 pm)

_SHIT_

_SHIT I FUCKED UP I FUCKED UP_

_OK TWO C'S AND F_

 

(02:56 pm)

**_youre a bitch_ **

**_im almost there btw_ **

 

(02:58)

_Jerk._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! So, next chapter /might/ have some angst, but only because I find it impossible to write Sabriel without angst. But not even normal Sam angst. No. My angst is sad Gabriel angst. 
> 
> Lord help me. 
> 
> But eyyyy dean showed up whoo
> 
> and cas and dean are together!!! expect another chapter within the next two or three days
> 
> love you all!!!


	9. He's kinda a mystery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (07:29 pm)
> 
> Gabriel? I swear to God. 
> 
> Gabe. 
> 
> Gabriel. Answer your phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is italic.  
> Gabriel is bold.  
> Castiel is underlined.  
> Dean is everything.

 

**Wed 3 Dec**

(06:02 pm) 

_ Gone Girl is such a fucked up movie. Holy shit. _

 

(06:04 pm)

**lmao i watched it a couple of weeks ago with cas**

**ikr??**

 

(06:05 pm)

_ Like…. _

_ The woman did all that? _

 

(06:08 pm)

**it was good tho**

**a bit....fucked up as you called it but good**

**i love david fincher**

 

(06:10 pm)

_ Oh, you like him as a director? _

 

(06:12 pm)

**wellllllll**

**hes really just a cool guy**

**like i met him**

 

(06:13)

_ You’ve met David Fincher? _

 

(06:15)

**yeah my second oldest brother is an actor or smthg idk**

**hes pretty cool**

 

(06:16)

_ You have a famous actor for family? _

 

(06:17)

**not famous**

**he actually is kinda lowlevel i mean**

 

(06:19)

_ Oh. _

_ That’s still extremely amazing. _

 

* * *

__

 

**Fri 5 Dec**

(09:24 pm)

_ Castiel is a really cool dude. _

 

(09:25 pm)

**oh youve met him**

 

(09:29 pm)

_ That doesn’t sound very happy. _

 

(09:32 pm)

**castiel sucks**

 

(09:33 pm)

_ Why’s that? _

 

(09:34 pm)

**he left me alone to go out with deano :(**

**i thought i was more important BUT OK**

 

(09:36 pm)

_ Poor Gabriel. _

_ I’m here to make you feel better. _

_ I’ _ _ ll text you shitty jokes. _

 

(09:37 pm)

**please dont do that**

**even when you dont try your jokes are shit**

 

(09:40 pm)

_ Wow. _

_ WOW. _

 

(09:42 pm)

**i was just joking love u <3**

 

(09:43 pm)

_ Yeah, right. _

 

(09:45 pm)

**13 days until we meet**

 

(09:47 pm)

_ Holy shit, you’re right. _

_ Okay, I need to admit that Castiel told me a little about you. _

 

(09:50 pm)

**oh no**

**oh non nohhnhhNNHhh non**

**what did he say**

 

(09:52 pm)

_ Nothing bad. I promise. _

_ Just that you play tricks a lot. _

 

(09:54 pm)

**oh god im relieved**

**ok castiels a good friend again**

 

(09:55 pm)

_ Yeah, he seemed really nice. _

_ What kind of tricks? _

 

(10:05 pm)

**that my dear friend is a secret**

**youll have to wait and see**

**in 13 days**

 

(10:05 pm)

_ IN 13 DAYS _

_ We sent that at the same time. _

_ I love us. _

 

* * *

 

 

**Sat 13 Dec**

(01:21 am)

**you up?**

 

(01:24 am)

_ Hi. _

 

(01:26 am)

**hey**

 

(01:27 am)

_ What’s up? _

 

(01:30 am)

**nothing**

**i was at this party but now im walking around outside**

**it got too hot in there**

 

(01:31 am)

**even though outside its too cold**

 

(01:32 am)

_ Please don’t get murdered. _

 

(01:33 am)

**will keep that in mind**

 

(01:34 am)

**hey sam?**

 

(01:36 am)

_ Gabriel? _

 

(01:47 am)

_ Is everything okay, Gabe? _

 

(01:48 am)

**yeah**

**no**

**i dont know**

 

(01:50 am)

_ You can talk to me, if you want. _

_ I can’t promise to give good advice, but I’ll listen. _

 

(01:52 am)

**thanks**

**its stupid really**

 

(01:53 am)

**dont worry sam im fine**

 

(01:55 am)

_ If you say so. _

_ But, still. _

_ I’ll always be here for you. _

 

(01:59 am)

**thanks sam**

**i appreciate that**

**ill let you sleep now**

 

(02:01 am)

_ Alright. _

_ Good night, Gabe. _

_ Get back to your dorm safely. _

 

(02:03 am)

**good night sam**

 

* * *

 

 

(07:03 am)

Where are you?

 

(07:07 am)

Gabe?

 

(07:10 am)

Gabriel, I’m off to work, but please text me when you see this.

 

(10:02 am)

Gabriel?

You haven’t seen my messages.

Please, Gabe, text me. I’m worried.

 

* * *

 

 

(01:12 pm)

_ I walked past someone with a vodka, and thought it was you for a second. _

_ But it turned out to be a girl. _

 

(01:14 pm)

_ Gabriel? _

 

(01:15 pm)

_ :( _

 

* * *

 

 

(05:02 pm)

Gabriel, this isn’t funny.

Jesus Christ, I called you, what? Ten, twelve times?

 

(05:03 pm)

You’re not in our room, the library, or the cafeteria.

I searched the whole campus, and went into the media building.

Gabriel.

 

(05:04 pm)

Answer your goddamn phone.

Please.

 

* * *

 

 

(07:09 pm)

**_sammy?_ **

 

(07:12 pm)

_ Why are you texting me? I thought you were with Castiel. _

 

(07:13 pm)

**_i am_ **

**_he asked me to text you though_ **

 

(07:14 pm)

_ What? _

 

(07:16 pm)

**_have you texted gabriel today?_ **

 

(07:18 pm)

_ No. _

_ Last night was the last time I talked to him. _

_ Why? _

 

(07:20 pm)

**_when was that_ **

 

(07:23 pm)

_ One am? _

_ Dean, what’s going on? _

 

(07:24 pm)

**_gabriel hasnt answered his phone all day and cas doesnt know where he is_ **

**_hes worried_ **

**_he was hoping you had talked to him_ **

 

(07:25 pm)

_ Shit. _

 

(07:26 pm)

**_sam please dont freak out_ **

 

(07:28 pm)

**_sammy?_ **

 

* * *

 

 

(07:29 pm)

_Gabriel? I swear to God._

_Gabe.  
_

_Gabriel. Answer your phone._

 

(07:31 pm)

_Gabriel._

_Gabey. Come on, answer. Please._

(07:35 pm)

_Gabriel._

 

(07:36 pm)

_Please._

 

(07:59 pm)

_Fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah. I swear he isn't dead. ^_^  
> Gabey just needs to be wrapped in a big, fluffy blanket. And, yes. Luci is an actor. Fight me.
> 
> Okay, guys, I need your help. I need two pictures: one of Jared and one of Richard. It'd be better if they look sort of like selfies of them when they were younger, around college age. So, season one-five Sam. Or so. 
> 
> Paste links in the comments if you want to help. And, I'd appreciate the kudos and comments. Tell your friends about this fic.
> 
> And tune in soon for more tragedy!


	10. He's kinda a nerd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:03 am)
> 
> In other news…
> 
> 4 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.  
> Castiel is underlined.

**Sun 14 Dec**

(08:22 am)

**sam?**

 

(10:28 am)

_Gabriel? Holy shit, are you okay? What happened?_

 

(10:30 am)

**sorry**

 

(10:32 am)

_You got Castiel worried sick._

_Me, too._

_What happened?_

 

(10:34 am)

**nothing**

**im sorry if i made you worry about me**

 

(10:35 am)

_Gabriel._

 

(10:36 am)

**i have days like that**

**i disappear, dont answer my phone**

**castiels used to it but it has become rarer so i guess he just wasnt prepared**

 

(10:38 am)

_Okay._

_Why do you do that?_

 

(10:42 am)

**it happens**

**when i get nervous about something for example**

**it’s a habit from when i was a kid**

 

(10:43 am)

_So you just disappear?_

 

(10:45 am)

**more like run away**

**im sorry i dont want you to be mad at me**

 

(10:46 am)

_I’m not mad._

_You seemed off the last time we talked._

_But, you KNOW you talk to me about anything, right?_

 

(10:48 am)

**sorry sam**

 

(10:50 am)

_I’m just glad you’re fine._

 

(10:52 am)

**i am**

 

(10:54 am)

_Good._

 

(10:56 am)

**cas was mad so i thought youd be too**

 

(10:57 am)

_Why was he mad?_

_Because you wandered off?_

 

(10:58 am)

**yeah**

**he thought it was in the past**

**but hes ok now**

**he was just worried**

 

(11:01 am)

_We all were._

 

(11:03 am)

_In other news…_

_4 days._

 

(11:04 am)

**haha yeah**

**these last days will pass painfully slow i know it**

 

(11:05 am)

_True._

_Maybe we can just meet today?_

 

(11:07 am)

**nope**

**no can do**

**u gotta wait**

 

(11:09 am)

_:(_

 

(11:12 am)

**4 days sam**

**you can do it**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mon 15 Dec**

(09:21 am)

**sup im bored**

 

(09:25 am)

_Hey._

_Aren’t you supposed to be in class?_

 

(09:30 am)

**i am**

 

(09:32 am)

_And you’re still texting? Naughty boy._

 

(09:34 am)

**only for u big boy ;)**

 

(09:36 am)

_Have we reached that level of friendship where we can playfully flirt with each other?_

 

(09:38 am)

**sure hope so or else this is awkward**

 

(09:40 am)

_Okay, we have._

 

(09:42 am)

**GOOD**

**and i'm still bored**

 

(09:45 am)

_Pay attention in class, Gabriel._

 

(09:47 am)

**but religious history is boring :(**

 

(09:50 am)

_Do you want to pass or fail this class, mister?_

 

(09:51 am)

**fail tbh**

 

(09:53 am)

_Gabriel._

 

(09:54 am)

**YOU DONT UNDERSTAND**

**come back 2 me when u have sat through two hours of reli history**

**u would fall asleep in the first ten minutes i'm sure of it**

 

(09:56 am)

_Why did you choose it, then?_

 

(09:58 am)

**thought it'd be interesting but**

**I THOUGHT WRONG**

**OBV**

 

(10:00 am)

**what are u doing anyway??? arent u supposed to be in class too**

 

(10:02 am)

_I got the morning off._

_I'm working on some essays, right now._

 

(10:04 am)

**rude**

**wanna get the morning off too :(**

 

(10:06 am)

_Are you really frowning?_

 

(10:07 am)

**YES**

 

(10:08 am)

_Really? You’re really upset over this._

_Gabriel._

 

(10:10 am)

**wtf**

**yes i am**

 

(10:12 am)

_Aw._

 

(10:13 am)

**dont 'aw' me**

 

(10:15 am)

_AWWWW_

 

(10:16 am)

**u suck im putting my phone away**

 

(10:17 am)

_Mission accomplished._

_Pay attention._

_Take notes._

_Don’t fail._

 

(10:20 am)

**nerd**

(12:07 pm)

**freedom at last**

 

(12:12 pm)

_You survived._

 

(12:14 pm)

**that was horrible**

 

(12:16 pm)

_Did you learn anything?_

 

(12:20 pm)

**no i fell asleep**

 

(12:22 pm)

_Gabriel._

 

(12:24 pm)

**I WAS TIRED OKAY**

**I BET U FELL ASLEEP IN A LECTURE TOO ONCE**

 

(12:26 pm)

_Maybe._

 

(12:30 pm)

**ha i got u there**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(08:24 pm)

**cas where are u**

**cas**

**cas**

 

(08:25 pm)

**castiel**

 

(8:26 pm)

Gabriel. 

 

(08:28 pm)

**cassssss**

 

(08:30 pm)

I'm with Dean. 

What’s up? 

 

(08:32 pm)

**haha get some**

 

(08:33 pm)

Gabe. 

 

(08:34 pm)

**i'm bored**

 

(08:35 pm)

Stop annoying me. 

 

(08:36 pm)

**hello didnt u read my text i said im bored**

 

(08:37 pm)

Is that my problem? 

 

(08:39 pm)

**yes bc u arent here**

 

(08:43 pm)

Start your essays. God only knows how many assignments you haven’t done. 

 

(08:45 pm)

**can't**

(08:49 pm)

Why not? 

(08:51 pm)

**don't wanna**

**i'm listening to tay swift**

**t swizzle**

 

(08:53 pm)

Good for you. 

 

(08:56 pm)

**i have a feeling you dont wanna text me rn**

 

(08:59 pm)

Oh, no, wherever did you get THAT from? 

 

(09:01 pm)

**ouch**

**u arent funny cas**

 

(09:03 pm)

Sam thinks so. 

 

(09:05 pm)

**huh**

 

(09:06 pm)

I’m at Dean’s dorm, and Sam is here too. 

 

(09:08 pm)

**hold on**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(09:09 pm)

**TRAITOR**

 

(09:10 pm)

_Hi, Gabe. :)_

 

(09:11 pm)

**im not talking to u**

 

(09:12 pm)

_You are right now, though._

 

(09:13 pm)

**im all alone :(**

 

(09:14 pm)

_Hey._

_We're meeting in three days!_

 

(09:15 pm)

**:)**

 

(09:16 pm)

_See, now you’re all happy, again._

 

 

* * *

 

 

(09:18 pm)

You're so whipped.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the big big hiatus. I'm sort of *cough* grounded for *cough* being *cough* gay
> 
> so yeah
> 
> I'll be able to post more regularly in about a week, though, because my friend is being a dear and letting me use his laptop. 
> 
> And, in other news, Sammoose and Babe-riel are gonna meet soon! 
> 
> Let me know what you all think! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	11. He's kinda a nuisance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10:32 am)
> 
> UR EVEN PRETTIER THAN YOUR DICK
> 
> DAAAAAMN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.  
> Castiel is underlined.

 

**Tue 16 Dec**

(10:23 pm)

**taylor swifts 1989 has been on repeat since it was released**

**more like**

**since i illegally downloaded it**

 

(10:25 pm)

_ Illegally downloaded? I’m going to be a lawyer. Why are you telling me this? _

 

(10:26 pm)

**lmaoooo**

 

(10:27 pm)

**i cant remember the last time i bought music on itunes**

 

(10:29 pm)

_ Next thing you know, the police will be at your door. _

 

(10:30 pm)

**my pals**

**they know me**

 

(10:32 pm)

_ Let me guess. _

_ Drunken escapades? _

 

(10:33 pm)

**u know me so well**

**a little bit 2 well**

 

(10:35 pm)

_ Your drunk texts are basically your diary. _

_ A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts. _

 

(10:37 pm)

**that was deep**

 

(10:39 pm)

_ I was at the top of my class in English Lit in high school. _

 

(10:42 pm)

**is that so**

 

(10:44 pm)

_ My turtle poem was the best, though. My uncle’s still got it at home. _

_ I need to show you that, some time. _

 

(10:46 pm)

**turtle poem?? sounds promising**

 

(10:47 pm)

_ It is. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Wed 17 Dec**

(08:12 am)

_ MORNING! _

 

(08:19 am)

**its 2 early**

 

(08:21 am)

_ Sorry. _

 

(08:23 am)

**but heyyy we're meeting tomorrow**

 

(08:24 am)

**i keep thinking what if we've passed each other on campus already**

**crazy**

 

(08:26 am)

_ Haha, same. _

_ So, tomorrow? 3pm? Do you know which bakery I mean? _

 

(08:27 am)

**down the street from the science building right?**

**yeah cas works there**

 

(08:28 am)

_ Okay, great. _

_ I can't wait.  :') _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(05:23 pm)

I just got off the phone with my mother, and she asked if it's all set for Christmas.

You’re coming home with me, correct?

 

(05:25 pm)

**of course**

**can't wait to see them again**

 

(05:27 pm)

The kids are excited, she says.

Mostly Hannah.

I think she has a crush on you.

Uh, oh.

 

(05:29 pm)

**oh man**

**how do i break it to her that i like dick**

 

(05:30 pm)

Don’t... do… that.

 

(05:32 pm)

**nah i wont**

**thanks tho**

 

(05:34 pm)

**that i can spend christmas with you and your family**

**i know it was at short notice but my dad called a few days ago and told me that hes going on holiday**

 

(05:37 pm)

Hey, no worries.  :)

Mother loves you, and so do Uriel and Hannah. We basically grew up together, it’s not like they’re strangers to you, or something.

 

(05:38 pm)

Also, when we were little we would always spend Christmas day together, so nothing new.

 

(05:40 pm)

**haha yeah i remember**

 

(05:42 pm)

**i remember when we compared presents and u were so jealous that i got a cat one christmas**

 

(05:44 pm)

Hey, I’m still mad about that.

 

(05:45 pm)

**love u cassie xoxo**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Thu 18 Dec**

(08:09 am)

_ GABRIEL GABRIEL GABRIEL _

 

(08:14 am)

**stfu**

 

(08:16 am)

_ GABRIEL. _

 

(08:19 am)

_ Gabe. :( _

 

(08:32 am)

**i fell asleep again soz**

**whats up**

 

(08:34 am)

_ We're meeting today. :-) _

 

(08:35 am)

**yes we are**

 

(08:37 am)

_ 3pm. _

 

(08:40 am)

**i know sam**

**:)**

 

(08:42 am)

_ I can’t wait. _

 

(08:43 am)

_ I need to go to class now _ ,  _ but see you later! _

_ (now we can actually say that omfg) _

 

(08:45 am)

**CRAZY ISNT IT**

**see ya at 3pm sam :)**

****

* * *

 

 

 

(09:01 am)

Are you in class?

 

(09:03 am)

**yeah**

 

(09:04 am)

Good.

 

(09:06 am)

**i dont need looking after cas**

 

(09:07 am)

Oh, yes you do.

 

(09:09 am)

You’re meeting Sam today, aren’t you?

 

(09:12 am)

**yea**

 

(09:13 am)

Do you want me to tell you something about him?

 

(09:14 am)

**..what exactly**

 

(09:15 am)

What he looks like?

What he’s like in person?

Aren’t you curious?

You’re finally meeting your crush, Gabriel!

 

(09:18 am)

**youre more excited than me**

 

(09:19 am)

Oh.

Is everything okay?

 

(09:23 am)

**yeah**

**im fine**

**i cant text in class talk to you later cas**

 

(09:24 am)

Alright?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(10:12 am)

**just remembered**

**i dont know what u look like**

**selfie?**

 

(10:14 am)

_ SELFIE _

_ YES _

_ I’m so sorry. I’m just really excited. _

 

(10:15 am)

**everyone is excited about meeting me tbh**

 

(10:17 am)

_ Oh, no. _

_ Are you that vain in real life? _

 

(10:19 am)

**hey im not vain**

**im just in love with myself**

***flips hair***

 

(10:21 am)

_ Vaaaaain.... _

 

(10:22 am)

**being confident doesnt equal conceited**

 

(10:23 am)

_ :D _

_ Love you. _

_ So… _

_ Selfie? _

 

(10:25 am)

**selfie**

**hope ur as pretty as ur dick**

 

(10:27 am)

_ I knew that was coming. _

_ I fucking knew it. _

 

(10:28 am)

**what can i say**

**u love me**

 

(10:30 am)

_ I do. _

_ Okay. _

_ Here it goes. _

 

_ _

 

(10:32 am)

**UR EVEN PRETTIER THAN YOUR DICK**

**DAAAAAMN**

 

(10:34 am)

_ Oh, god. _

 

(10:35 am)

**helloooooooooooooooo ;))**

**did u have that long of hair when u were dressed up as that slutty stripper**

**bc that makes the outfit a hundred times more sluttier**

 

(10:36 am)

_ What is your problem with that costume? _

 

(10:37 am)

**im kidding oh god i get obnoxious sometimes sorry**

**but hey**

**you look good**

**now i know who to look for**

 

(10:38 am)

**a college student with an embarrassingly long hair which you only see on 7th graders**

 

(10:39)

**to the fella over there with the hella good hair**

 

(10:39 am)

_ I’m leaving. _

_ I’m done. _

 

(10:42 am)

**heyyyy no we're meeting soon :(**

 

(10:43 am)

_ I can’t believe you, Gabriel Jack Shurley. _

 

(10:44 am)

**ha**

**wait**

**HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME**

 

(10:46 am)

_ Wouldn’t you like to know, hmm? _

 

(10:48 am)

**cas told you didnt he**

 

(10:50 am)

_...yes. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I finally updated! This took a lot of effort to get up, so, thank me, you losers.
> 
> On the bright side, the "you're grounded because you're gay" stage is slowly lessening. My parents are relaxing! I might be able to get some more chapters up quickly.
> 
> In all likelihood... Sam and Gabriel will meet each other next chapter. 
> 
> (OR WILL THEY. DUH DUH DUUUUUHHHHH.)


	12. He's kinda a comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.  
> Castiel is underlined. 
> 
> (TW for anxiety, and panic attacks. Not really descriptive, but if you don't want to read it, leave a comment, and I'll send you a quick summary of this chapter.)

 

(11:46 am)

**cas help me**

 

(11:48 am)

What? 

 

(11:50 am)

**sorry about earlier**

**that i got so pissy**

 

(11:51 am)

It’s okay. 

 

(11:52 am)

What do you need help with? 

 

(11:53 am)

**sam**

**today**

 

(11:55 am)

And? 

 

(11:56 am)

**hes really attractive cas help**

 

(11:57 am)

I knew you would think that. 

 

(11:59 am)

**no cas i'm serious**

**i think i really like him**

**doesnt help that hes smoking hot HELP ME**

 

(12:02 pm)

What do you want me to do?? 

 

(12:04 pm)

**calm me down??**

**i skipped class to freak out**

**bring me a pizza**

 

(12:06 pm)

I’m in class. 

 

(12:09 pm)

**cas**

 

(12:12 pm)

Text me where you are. I'll be there in 5. 

 

(12:14 pm)

**you're the best cas**

(12:16 pm)

You’ve already told me that a thousand times. 

 

(12:17 pm)

**u dont grow tired of hearing it tho**

 

(12:18 pm)

True. 

 

(02:23 pm)

**ok**

**im getting ready now**

**i can do this**

 

(2:27 pm)

Yes, you can. 

Good luck, Gabe. :) 

 

 

(02:51 pm)

**no i lied i cant do this**

 

(02:53 pm)

Gabriel? 

 

(02:54 pm)

**i cant do this no fuck this i cant**

 

(02:55 pm)

Gabriel, calm down. 

 

(02:56 pm)

**i cant**

**hes**

**hes sitting right there cas i ca**

**n see him through the window**

 

(02:57 pm)

Then go in, Gabe. 

 

(02:58 pm)

**i cant**

**i feel like im gonna throw up**

**im so fucking nervous**

 

(02:59 pm)

You have every right to be nervous. 

He’s just as nervous as you. 

 

(03:00 pm)

**i can see him he's**

 

(03:02 pm)

**i cant do this cas**

**i cant breathe**

**can you come pick me up**

 

(03:03 pm)

**please**

 

(03:05 pm)

Gabriel. 

 

(03:05 pm)

**castifuckingel im sserious please**

 

(03:06 pm)

Stay where you are. 

Take a deep breath. 

I’m coming. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(03:22 pm)

_Gabriel?_

_Castiel told me you had a family accident, and are going home tonight._

_I hope everything’s okay._

 

(03:23pm)

_Castiel said you were afraid I’d be mad at you._

_But I can promise you that I’m not._

_It’s all good, Gabriel. :) We can postpone our meeting. It’s no problem._

_I hope you’re doing well._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(06:45 pm)

Mother is here. 

Are you coming? 

 

(06:48 pm)

**on my way**

 

(06:50 pm)

I can’t talk to you in the car when we're going home, so. 

Why didn’t you tell me that your panic attacks came back? 

 

(06:52 pm)

**i dont know cas im sorry**

**it all happened so fast**

 

(06:53 pm)

It’s okay. 

Grab your things, I'm waiting in the parking lot. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Wed 24 Dec**

(09:03 am)

_Merry Christmas, Gabe! I hope you’re doing well. :)_

 

(09:20 am)

**thanks you too :)**

**also**

**sorry for not texting the whole week blah i suck**

 

(09:23 am)

_No, you don’t._

_I was busy with college things, it’s okay._

 

(09:25 am)

**just**

**im sorry**

 

(09:26 am)

**anyway hows your break going**

 

(09:28 am)

_Good, yeah._

_Yours?_

 

(09:30 am)

**same**

 

(09:32 am)

_Everything settled with your family?_

 

(09:34 am)

**oh uhm yeah**

**everythings fine**

 

(09:35 am)

_I’m glad to hear that. :)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(09:40 am)

**castiel im a horrible person**

**also where are you youre not downstairs or outside**

**??**

 

(09:43 am)

Sorry, I’m doing last minute shopping with Uriel. 

 

(09:45 am)

**last last LAST minute i guess**

 

(09:47 am)

Yeah... What’s up? 

 

(09:50 am)

**i am a terrible person**

 

(09:52 am)

What makes you think that? 

 

(09:54 am)

**sam**

 

(09:56 am)

That doesn’t answer my question. 

 

(09:57 am)

**sam wished me a merry christmas**

**asked if everythings fine with my family**

 

(09:58 am)

**i fcuking hate lying to him**

 

(10:02 am)

You could always tell him the truth. 

Just a suggestion. 

 

(10:03 am)

**and risk losing him?**

 

(10:04 am)

If he is really your friend, he won’t leave. 

He'll understand. 

 

(10:05 am)

**im scared cas**

 

(10:07 am)

I know, and that’s okay. 

I say you stop thinking about this for now. 

When I come home we will talk about everything. 

REALLY talk. 

Got it? 

 

(10:10 am)

**do i have to**

 

(10:12 am)

Yes, you child. 

Now eat breakfast. My mother made pancakes. 

 

(10:24 am)

**pancakes are my favorite**

 

(10:25 am)

I know. 

She knows, too. 

Thanks to me. 

 

(10:27 am)

**:) love you dude**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Sat 27 Dec**

(12:09 pm)

**hey**

**can we talk? or are you busy**

**im in the car for three hours and now i got time to talk so**

 

(12:24 pm)

_I can talk now._

_Is everything fine? Where are you going?_

 

(12:26 pm)

**back to stnfd with cas**

**but thats not the point**

 

(12:27 pm)

_Sorry. What do you want to talk about?_

 

(12:30 pm)

**that day when we were supposed to meet**

 

(12:32 pm)

_Yeah?_

 

(12:35 pm)

**there was no accident with my family**

**cast made that up**

 

(12:36 pm)

_Why did he do that?_

 

(12:37 pm)

**jesus**

**first of all**

**when i was younger i used to get panic attacks**

**bc my brothers were dicks and fought w my dad a lot**

**and each other and me and everyone tbh**

**it got better when i grew up but i still had them from time to time**

**i've got bad anxiety thats why but i got better over the years**

 

(12:38 pm)

**but lately it got worse again**

**idk what triggered it but thats why i got drunk almost every weekend**

**i wanted to forget my thoughts? black out my mind?? i dunno**

 

(12:40 pm)

**and when we started talking**

**i didnt have the urge to get drunk anymore?**

**like you made me feel better and i still got anxious but**

**i was actually okay?**

**but it wasnt lkie with my family when it just sukced**

 

(12:42 pm)

**but i was so scared of meeting you**

**not because of you none of this is your fault**

 

(12:43 pm)

**but i was scared you would think i'm a loser or something i know it's stupid**

**but that day when we were supposed to meet...i saw you in the bakery**

**i was there and i saw you through the window and i couldn't go in there**

 

(12:44 pm)

**i almost had a panic attack in front of the bakery and i texted castiel to pick me up**

**thats why he said there was an accident with my family**

**he had to think fast and came up with that excuse bc my dad went on holiday for christmas**

**so i spent christmas with him**

 

(12:45 pm)

**im so sorry but i thought you deserved to know**

**because you care so much about me and**

**i was so horrible to you**

**the thing is i actually like you quite a lot**

**and i guess maybe i was also scared that you'd get freaked out by that**

**im sorry sam**

**im a bag of dicks**

 

(12:48 pm)

_Okay. Hold up._

 

(12:49 pm)

_First of all, I know I’ve told you enough times that you can talk to me about anything._

_Why didn’t you?_

 

(12:50 pm)

_Wait. Ignore that question._

_I know it’s hard to talk to someone when you're dealing with something serious._

 

(12:51 pm)

_But… Gabriel._

_I’m not mad, or anything._

_I won’t stop being your friend because of that._

_Please don’t think that._

 

(12:53 pm)

**sorry**

 

(12:54 pm)

_Gabriel._

_It's okay._

_I'm still your friend. I'm here for you._

 

(12:56 pm)

**i don't deserve this sam why aren't you mad that i chickened out meeting you**

**im a bag of dicks**

 

(12:57 pm)

_You didn't chicken out, though. You had a panic attack._

_Anxiety is something serious, and people seem to think it only means being afraid of meeting new people._

_But it's actually so much more than that._

_I'm not mad at you for being scared of meeting me. Hell, I was scared too._

 

(12:58 pm)

_I just want you to know that I'm here for you._

_And, who knows? Maybe we could meet up in the New Year._

_:)_

_I'm not pushing you, though._

_You have all the time in the world._

_(Actually not. I'm graduating in a year, but you get my point.)_

 

(01:02 pm)

**thanks sam**

 

(01:04 pm)

_It's fine._

_Love you, Gabe. You're awesome._

 

(01:08 pm)

**love you sam**

**love you a lot**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for the hiatus. I got caught up in school and work, and new shows on Netflix. (btw, everyone better be watching Stranger Things and Criminal Minds. idc who you are. watch them.)
> 
> Good news? There's only a few chapters left. 
> 
> Bad news? Sam and Gabriel aren't gonna get things easily. (Sorry.)
> 
> (The discussion about anxiety is based off a talk I had with my friend Smidge. I love you, boo. Thanks for always being there.)


	13. He's kinda a cutie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (04:30 pm)
> 
> DEAN THIS IS SERIOUS HE IS FUCKING HOT AND I AM
> 
> NOT HOT
> 
>  
> 
> (04:32 pm)
> 
> nah dont say that sam
> 
> u are hot
> 
> that was akward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.  
> Castiel is underlined.  
> Dean is bold and italic.

**Sun 28 Dec**

(10:23 am)

Are you up? 

 

(10:26 am)

**yeah**

**u at work?**

 

(10:30 am)

Yes. 

I'm getting off at eleven. 

 

(10:32 am)

**bring bagels will u**

**i'm starving**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(11:09 am)

**morninggggg**

 

(11:12 am)

_Good morning._

 

(11:13 am)

**hows u**

**hows life**

 

(11:15 am)

_I am good._

_Life is good._

_What're you up to?_

 

(11:17 am)

**eating bagels**

 

(11:20 am)

_Nice._

_I got pancakes for breakfast._

 

(11:21 am)

_Sunday is pancake day, at home._

 

(11:24 am)

**ohh youre still with your family**

 

(11:27 am)

_Yeah._

_I'm going back to Stanford for New Years, though._

 

(11:29 am)

**soo...youll be celebrating the new year here**

 

(11:31 am)

_That's what I said, yeah._

_Dean is coming back, too, so we'll go to this party downtown._

_An old high school friend is hosting it._

 

(11:33 am)

**oh cool**

 

(11:34 am)

_What about you?_

_Because Dean  said he wants to ask Cas to come along._

_What I’m saying is…_

_You could come, too?_

 

(11:36 am)

**huh**

**usually cassie and me stay in our room and watch all back to the future movies**

**but a party sounds better tbh**

 

(11:38 am)

_Is that a yes?_

 

(11:40 am)

**thats a maybe**

 

(11:42 am)

_They’re the same to me._

_Have a good Sunday, Gabe._

 

* * *

 

 

**Mon 29 Dec**

(03:01 pm)

_Are you sleeping?_

 

(03:02 pm)

_You are._

 

(03:07 pm)

**who said i was sleeping i wasnt sleeping what**

 

(03:09 pm)

_The last text I got from you was at 8am this morning, so I figured..._

 

(03:12 pm)

**ok fine i was still asleep i was tired**

 

(03:14 pm)

_Well, yeah. That happens when you stay up until 8 in the morning._

 

(03:15 pm)

**i dont like ur tone mister**

 

(03:16 pm)

_Be glad you can’t see me right noe._

 

(03:17 pm)

**i bet u look scary**

 

(03:18 pm)

_I do._

_I look very threatening._

 

(03:20 pm)

**ohhh im scared**

 

(03:22 pm)

_You should be_

_I'm mad_

 

 

** _((here, I put a photo of Jared swinging from mokey bars. I couldn't get it to load.))_ **

 

(03:24 pm)

**omfg**

**can we talk about the most important part of this here image**

**this is the kind of tone i like**

_ **((here, i put a zoomed in photo of jared's stomach. also not loading.))** _

 

(03:25 pm)

_Stop._

_Dean took it when I wasn’t paying attention._

_It makes for a good reaction image._

 

(03:26 pm)

**that it does**

 

(03:28 pm)

_This is off topic, but I’ve been wondering…_

_What do you look like?_

 

(03:30 pm)

**is that ur way of asking me for nudes**

 

(03:31 pm)

_Please._

 

(03:33 pm)

**kidding**

**so u want a selfie**

 

(03:34 pm)

**of me**

**gabriel shurley**

 

(03:35 pm)

**gabriel j. shurley**

 

(03:36 pm)

_Does the J stand for Jackass?_

 

(03:38 pm)

**DID SAM JUST MAKE A JOKE HOLY SHIT BREAKING NEWS**

 

(03:40 pm)

_Fuck you._

 

(03:42 pm)

**now youve made me sad**

 

(03:43 pm)

_Oops._

 

(03:44 pm)

_Now I’m sad, because you’re sad._

_You know what would make me feel better?_

 

(03:45 pm)

**dont say a selfie of me....**

 

(03:45 pm)

_A selfie of you._

 

(03:46 pm)

_Ha._

 

(03:48 pm)

**here have ur stupid me sammy**

**before i shaved**

**feast your eyes**

_ **((here's just a picture of a younger richard speight. not loading.))** _

 

(03:50 pm)

_you_

_holy fucking shit_

 

(03:51 pm)

**u ok there buddy**

 

(03:53 pm)

_You’re cute._

 

(03:54 pm)

**omg**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(04:10 pm)

_Holy shit, holy shit, hohly shit, holy shit, holsyhit DEaN_

 

(04:12 pm)

**_what_ **

**_if it’s the dr sexy actor replying to you on twitter again then i dont care_ **

 

(04:13 pm)

_Dude._

_You’re still bitter about that?_

 

(04:14 pm)

**_THAT WAS MY TWEET YOU JUST STOLE IT_ **

**_YOU WERENT EVEN BEING ORIGINAL_ **

**_I DESERVED THAT REPLY_ **

 

(04:15 pm)

_Dean, I apologized. What more do you want?_

 

(04:16 pm)

**_... buy me pizza when i'm back tonight and we're even_ **

 

(04:17 pm)

_Alright. You’re getting your pizza._

 

(04:18 pm)

**_:-)_ **

 

(04:19 pm)

 _I could make another comment about how creepy that face is,_ _but I’ve got other news._

 

(04:21 pm)

**_oh yeah what were u so excited about_ **

 

(04:23 pm)

_Gabriel. Is. Making. Me. Feel. Some. Type. Of. Way._

 

(04:24 pm)

**_alright_ **

**_this doesnt tell me anything_ **

 

(04:26 pm)

_Do you know how fucking hot he is?_

_And his hair is mmmmm._

 

(04:28 pm)

**_...good for him?_ **

 

(04:30 pm)

_DEAN THIS IS SERIOUS HE IS FUCKING HOT AND I AM_

_NOT HOT_

 

(04:32 pm)

**_nah dont say that sam_ **

**_u are hot_ **

**_that was akward_ **

 

(04:34 pm)

_Please. You’re just saying that because you’re my brother._

_You HAVE to make me feel good about myself._

 

(04:36 pm)

**_i mean it_ **

**_like_ **

**_if i wasnt with cas??????? AND WE WERENT BROTHERS_ **

**_dude i would jump you so hard_ **

 

(04:37 pm)

_Jesus, Dean. I never knew you thought about me that way._

_I feel flattered._

_But… ew._

_What would your boyfriend think about this?_

 

(04:40 pm)

**_OH COME ON SAM_ **

 

(04:41 pm)

**_dont tell him i said that_ **

**_he gets insecure easily :-(_ **

 

(04:42 pm)

_STOP WITH THE CREEPY FACES_

_And okay._

_You buy me pizza tonight, and I won’t tell him._

 

(04:44 pm)

**_u suck_ **

 

(04:45 pm)

_Thanks, Dean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS, OK?? I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUIGH A LOT OF STUFF BUT ITS OKAY NOW, AND ILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON. EVERYTHINGS WRITTEN, I JUST NEED TO GETY TIME.


	14. He's kinda in my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's almost midnight."
> 
> "I know. Kinda sad because I don't have a person to kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.  
> Cas is underlined.

**Wed 31 Dec**

(08:34 pm)

_ So, you’re coming to the party? _

 

(08:37 pm)

**i was just about to text you about this**

**but yes i am**

**how do u know**

 

(08:38 pm)

_ Dean told me. _

_ Cas told him. _

 

(08:39 pm)

**cas sucks i wanted it to be a surprise :(**

 

(08:40 pm)

_ Why a surprise? _

 

(08:42 pm)

**because**

**nbd**

**im ready to meet you**

 

(08:43 pm)

**sorry thats stupid forget it**

 

(08:44 pm)

_ Shit, Gabriel. _

_ You’re telling me NOW? _

_ I don’t have time to get dressed! I look stupid with what I’m wearing. _

_ YOU WILL THINK IM A LOSER AND _

 

(08:45 pm)

**sam**

 

(08:46 pm)

_ :) _

_ That’s not stupid, Gabriel. _

_ I honestly can’t wait. _

 

(08:48 pm)

**:) so see you later?**

 

(08:49 pm)

_ Yes! See you later. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(10:19 pm)

**im supposed to be meeting sam tonight**

**but when**

 

(10:22 pm)

**also where the hell are you**

 

(10:25 pm)

I’m in the living room with Dean.

And try not to worry, I’m sure you’ll find each other. He’s easy to see above the crowd.

 

(10:26 pm)

**hopefully**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(11:02 pm)

_ Hi. _

 

(11:04 pm)

**hey**

 

(11:05 pm)

_ I’ve looked for you everywhere. _

 

(11:06 pm)

**seems like we always pass each other**

 

(11:08 pm)

**i want to get drunk but**

**i want to have a clear mind when we meet**

**is that dumb**

 

(11:11 pm)

_ Not at all. :) _

_ I'm drinking the same beer I got when I arrived three hours ago. _

_ Too nervous to do anything else. _

 

(11:15 pm)

**glad i'm not the only one whos about to shit his pants**

 

(11:17 pm)

_ Gabe. _

 

(11:18 pm)

_ Can I call you? I’m going to call you. _

 

(11:19 pm)

**what why**

 

(11:19 pm)

_ Incoming Call _

 

**"...Hello?"**

 

_ "Hi." _

 

**"Sammy. Hiya."**

 

_ "Hi, Gabriel." _

 

**"I-"**

 

_ "I'm so sorry, I'm so awkward." _

 

**"What? No, you're not."**

 

_ "I shouldn't have called you." _

 

**"And why is that?"**

 

_ "I don't know, I panicked, I couldn't find you and then I thought 'Wow, I wonder what Gabe's voice sounds like,’ so I called you." _

 

**"Yooouuuu... wanted to know what my voice sounds like."**

 

_ "...Yes." _

 

**"And? Have I met your expectations?"**

 

_ "Yeah, actually. You have a nice voice." _

 

**"Yours isn’t so bad either, kiddo."**

 

_ "Please, I hate my voice." _

 

**"What? No, don't do that. Your voice is pretty. Your voice is the kind of voice I want to sing me to sleep."**

 

_ "..." _

 

**"Okay. I'm sorry. That was a bit forward."**

 

_ "I couldn’t do that." _

 

**"Do what?"**

 

_ "Sing you to sleep. I sound like shit." _

 

**"First, let's meet. Then let’s talk. Then let me decide."**

 

_ "But we’re talking right now." _

 

**"I know. You have no idea how big I'm smiling, I must look like an idiot."**

 

_ "Nah, bet you look cute." _

 

**"Bet I don't. Wait, hold up. I need to go outside, I can barely hear you over the music. It was the heeaaat of the moment- bah, bah…”**

 

_"Are you singing along to cliche party music?"_

 

**"Yep. No judgement."**

 

_ "You outside yet?" _

 

**"Now I am. Walking towards the park, it's calmer there."**

 

_ "It's almost midnight." _

 

**"I know. Kinda sad because I don't have a person to kiss."**

 

_ "Ha. At least Dean and Castiel have each other." _

 

**"Please, they've been making out since we arrived here."**

 

_ "They're adorable." _

 

**"Sickeningly adorable. Disgustingly adorable."**

 

_ "So, you want a person to kiss?" _

 

**"You change topics often, do you know that? But, yeah, it'd be nice. And by nice, I mean hella awesome.”**

 

_ "Would it be okay if that person was me?" _

 

**"...It would, yes. It would actually be better if we met soon, so I'll take a rain check on that kiss."**

 

_ "You would? Kiss me without second thoughts?" _

 

**"I like you, Sam. Thought we talked about this."**

 

_ "True. We've never talked about my feelings for you, though." _

 

**"That's- that's fine, Sammich. I understand-"**

 

_ "Get this; I wanna kiss you so bad. I bet you look beautiful standing at the beach under the pale moonlight." _

 

**"Very poetic."**

 

_ "I have my days." _

 

**"Care to tell me where you are? Because now that I know you want to kiss me, too, I kinda want to do that. Kiss you, I mean. Kiss your face off.”**

 

_ "You'll find out soon. Can I just tell you that those jeans look really great on your ass?” _

 

**"Wait, wha-?**

 

_ "Turn around." _

 

**"…Sam- Uh, wassup?"**

 

_ "Hey there, stranger." _

 

**"God, I feel like we're in some kind of rom-com."**

 

_ "What's so bad about that? Everyone deserves a happy ending." _

 

**"I rarely get what I want, though. A happy ending sounds nice."**

 

_ "You get me. Wait, let me rephrase that- You have me. Is that okay?" _

 

**"Is that-? Of fucking course that's okay, it's more than okay."**

 

**"Stop laughing at me, that's rude."**

 

_ "I'll hang up now, yeah? Because the urge to kiss you is getting stronger and stronger." _

 

**"Get over here, big guy."**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This IS the last chapter! I will be posting an epilogue VERY SOON.  
> This has been a really hard fic to finish, so for everyone who stuck with it, THANK YOU SO MUCH. If it wasn't for your guys, I would've dropped this after the first few chapters. 
> 
> My tumblr is samwinchestie if anyone has any questions relating to the HKCBMC!verse, or wants to input headcanons. (A few friends of mine have, and they make me so, so happy.) 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated. I'll try to get the epilogue up within the week!


	15. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe breaks out in laughter, and Sam smiles, taking his boyfriend’s hand.
> 
>  
> 
> He can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bold.  
> Sam is italic.

Sunlight filters through the curtains and Sam blinks his eyes open. It takes him a few moments to become aware of his surroundings, and what happened the night before. When he remembers, he can’t stop the smile that stretches across his face.

 

“It’s too early to be so happy. Why are you so happy?” A grumpy voice comes from his left, and Sam turns to find Gabriel next to him, hair sticking up on one side. Gabe’s eyes are only partially open, and if it weren’t for the blanket tugged up to his waist, Sam’s sure that he’d get an eyeful of ass.

 

"Just thinking about last night.”

 

Gabriel pulls a face, but is smiling nonetheless. “I’m sore. You should ‘a warned me that your dick is bigger in real life.”

 

Sam laughs and turns on his side so he and Gabe are face-to-face. Gabe wrinkles his nose at the invasion of space as Sam says, “I’m sorry,” in a quiet mumble.

 

“No, you’re so not,” Gabriel replies, voice still laced with sleep. “You enjoyed every last minute of it, you fucker.”

 

“I thought you’d already know that I’m an asshole like that.”

 

Gabe snorts, shaking his head. “You’re not. An asshole, I mean.”

 

“What am I, then?” Sam asks, watching Gabriel as he furrows his brows in concentration, a tricky smirk on his lips. Their eyes lock.

 

“You’re Sammy,” he answers, and Sam is about to roll his eyes, but the next words stop him. “You’re my boyfriend.”

 

Gabe is smirking, the sunlight shining on his face, and Sam smiles in return. “Boyfriend, huh?” He makes sure to whisper, because he doesn’t want to interrupt the silence that has followed Gabe’s words. His heart is beating too fast at Gabe so _casually_ calling him his boyfriend, and he wants to stay like this forever, need to piss and starvation be damned.

 

Gabriel nods. “Boyfriend.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Two years later._ **

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

 

Gabriel groans and buries his face in the pillow, mumbling something incoherently under his breath.

 

“I can’t hear you.” Sam’s voice is definitely too perky for this early in the morning.

 

“I said-” now Gabriel lifts his head up for one second. “Fuck off.” He buries his nose back into the soft, soft pillow. He wishes that he could burrow into it and stay there forever.

 

 

“Let-Gabriel-Sleep Day?”

 

“You wish.”

 

At that, Gabriel sighs and sits up, rubbing at his eyes and yawning tiredly. “A man can dream,” he mutters, and looks to the side to find Sam staring at him. Damn those puppy eyes. “What?”

 

"It’s the twenty-ninth of September.”

 

"So?”

 

Now Sam rolls his eyes, eyebrows creasing slightly. “Gabe, it’s our second anniversary.”

 

Gabriel stares at him for a moment, before blinking slowly. Once, then twice. “No, that’s not right. Our anniversary is on the first of January. I’m sure of it.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes yet again. “Yeah, that’s our _official_ anniversary.” He makes quotation marks with his fingers at the word ‘official.’ “But on the twenty-ninth of September, you accidentally texted me for the first time.”

 

It’s Gabriel’s turn to smile, and he has to bite his lip not to ‘aww’ at the slight blush forming on Sam’s cheeks. “You remember the exact date when we first talked.”

 

Sam’s blush darkens, and he casts his eyes up, hands fidgeting with Gabriel’s hair. “Of course I do,” he says gruffly.

 

"Why didn’t we do anything last year?”

 

“We did!” Sam protests with a laugh. “We went for lunch to a small restaurant near the theater, remember?”

 

Gabriel pulls a face as if he is deep in thought, almost mockingly. “I can only remember that we had sex that day. But it’s really vague, so I guess it wasn’t really mind-blowing.”

 

Sam huffs at him. “It _was_ mind-blowing, thank you very much.”

 

“You think?” Gabriel starts to grin.

 

“I know.”

 

Gabriel’s grin turns wider as he wiggles his eyebrows, making Sam sigh and smile. “Care to show me, Samsquatch?”

 

Sam shakes his head fondly, his smile growing. “Come here, you idiot,”  he says, and pulls Gabriel in for a kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Four years later._ **

 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Sam mutters and tugs at his tie. “Married. They’re actually getting married.”

 

Gabe steps forwards, and slaps Sam’s hand away with an eye roll. “Let me do it,” he mumbles. “And be happy for them. They’re nervous enough as it is.”

 

“I am happy!” Sam protests while Gabe works out the knot in his stupid tie. “It’s just… aren’t they a little young?”

 

Gabe snorts. “You cried when Dean told you they got engaged.”

 

“That was six months ago,” Sam grumbles. “Now I’m worried they’re going too fast.”

 

Gabe finishes tying Sam’s knot and looks up at him. “They love each other. They can make this work.”

 

Sam stares down at him, all the memories from the past four years surfacing; the good, and the bad. No matter what, Gabe still stood by him. “I want to get married,” he blurts out, and his eyes widen. Gabe stares up at him, hands still on his tie, smile still on his  face. Neither of them make a move to shift away.

 

Sam finds himself shaking his head. “But… not now. It’s Dean and Castiel’s big day, we don’t want to ruin it. Do we?”

 

Gabe breaks out in laughter, and Sam smiles, taking his boyfriend’s hand.

 

_He can wait._

 

Later, after the ceremony (after Dean had hugged Sam so hard that he almost passed out; after Dean and Cas had taken one too many overly adorably pictures; after all the rush and excitement from the day had wound down), Sam finds himself on the balcony of the hotel, an almost full champagne glass in his hand. Thoughts rush back and forth in his head.

 

“Hey, you,” someone says from behind, and Sam turns to find Gabe standing in the doorway. The light behind him casts shadows onto his face, and Sam fervently wishes that it could’ve been _them_ at the altar earlier, that he could’ve slipped a ring onto Gabe’s finger, and-

 

He quickly bans these thoughts from his mind, and manages a smile. “Hey.”

 

Gabe walks over and stops, taking his hands out of his pockets and rolling onto the balls of his feet. His face is bearing a familiar smirk, and Sam’s heart twangs. He covers it by saying, “You look really good in that suit, you know.” (Sam can tell that Gabe can tell that this was not what Sam really wanted to say, but Gabe lets it slide. Sam is grateful.)

 

Instead, Gabe wiggles his eyebrows. “You may have told me this morning, oh… one or ten times.”

 

Sam shrugs. “Just wanting you to know how hot you are.”

 

Gabriel snorts, and bites his lip. There’s a long pause, before, “About what you said earlier-“

 

“I meant it,” Sam interrupts. Gabe lifts an eyebrow, and Sam can feel himself blushing in the dark. “I really meant it. Let’s get married. Not today, not tomorrow, but soon.”

 

Gabe steps closer, hands sliding up Sam’s chest to wrap his fingers around the damned tie he had fixed earlier. Sam is almost surprised by the wicked grin he sees as Gabe yanks him down into a searing kiss, all wet and teeth and- Sam can feel the answer more than he can hear it, as Gabe mutters against his lips.

 

“You promise?” He growls into Gabe’s mouth, his own hands clutching at the smaller man’s waist like it’s a lifeline.

 

“Yes, Sam, I- God, yes,” Gabe laughs, and shoves Sam towards the door, towards the bed, towards their future.

 

Sam smiles and scoops Gabe into his arms, connecting their lips as Gabe fumbles with their ties.

 

_Yeah, he can wait._

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Six years later._ **

 

**Wed 21 July**

(10:21 am)

_Guess what._

 

(10:30 am)

**huh?**

 

(10:32 am)

_I said GUESS._

 

(10:34 am)

**sam i stg if u dont tell me soon**

**u know i h8 guessing**

 

(10:36 am)

_You text like you’re sixteen._

 

(10:37 am)

**what do u want Winchester**

 

(10:38 am)

_That’s soon to be Winchester-Shurley to you, a’ight?_

 

(10:40 am)

**im not the only one who types like theyre still 16 hmmm**

 

(10:42 am)

_Yeah, whatever._

_But._

_I got the date for our wedding._

 

(10:45 am)

**wait really??**

**tell meeeeeeeee!**

 

(10:46 am)

_GUESS._

 

(10:49 am)

**sammmm**

 

(10:52 am)

_Okay, fine._

_The twenty-ninth of September._

 

(10:54 am)

**.....really now**

**really**

 

(10:55 am)

_Yes._

_Got a problem with that?_

_Please tell me you don’t have a problem with it._

_:(_

 

(10:57 am)

**what no i dont**

**i love it**

**its perfect**

 

(10:58 am)

_It’s a bit cheesy, I know. You can say it._

_I just thought it’d be cute._  


(11:01 am)

**it IS cute**

**i get reminded each day why i love you so much**

**this is happening ah**

 

(11:02 am)

_Aw, you little sap._

 

(11:04 am)

**not ashamed tbh**

**i'd tell the whole world how much i love you if i had the chance**

**in the most public and indecent way possible mmm ;)**

 

(11:06 am)

_Keep it in your pants, Shurley._

 

(11:07 am)

**luv u too**

 

(11:08 am)

_When are you home today? We need to celebrate._

 

(11:10 am)

**i hope u mean celebration sex**

 

(11:11 am)

_I do._

 

(11:12 am)

**GOOD**

**i can get off work at around 4**

**only for u**

 

(11:13 am)

_I’ll be home around five, so that’s good._

_Hey, Gabe?_

 

(11:15 am)

**yesss mr. winchester-shurley?  
  
**

(11:16 am)

_I love you._

 

(11:17 am)

**i know**

**i love you too**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finished. Wow. 
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a time stamp, maybe, of Sam and Dean, or Gabe and Cas, sometime along the line? 
> 
> Anyway. I'm kinda sad it's all posted. Please leave comments and kudos, and suggestions for timestamps. I love all of you guys who have stuck with this fic, even through several VERY LONG hiatuses. I LOVE YOU.


End file.
